PARANOIA
by Lorien3
Summary: CAP 3 UP! Crossover paranoico y absurdo de Digimon, Fushigi Yuugi y Card Captor Sakura. R&R!
1. Capítulo 1

**Un año agitado**

**Por Lorien3**

_¡Aquí me tenéis con una de mis nuevas paranoias mentales! En este caso, la Mayu no participa (aunque me ha dado muchas ideas¡gracias Mayu!). _

_ Es la primera vez que hago un crossover... y creo que me he pasado siete pueblos U. Sólo a mí se me ocurre meter en un mismo fanfic a todo el cotarro de **Digimon, Fushigi Yuugi y CCSakura**! (Creo que estoy un poco loca... ). _

_ Me gustaría saber si **querríais que incluyese al final de cada capítulo una explicación sobre personajes de FYugi y CCS**, puesto que es posible que muchos de vosotros no conozcáis las tres series. **¡Si queréis que lo haga, ponedlo en una review, por favor!**_

_ Sin embargo, creo que no es necesario conocer a todos los personajes para seguir la trama, puesto que no hago demasiadas referencias a las series... si bien es cierto que puede resultar un poco lioso._

_ En resumen, este fanfic contiene un poco de todo: **comedia, romance y paranoias variadas!.** _

_ ¡Disfrutadlo!_

**Capítulo 1: inicio de curso**

Segundo lunes de abril de 2XXX – 8' 20" de la mañana – Instituto de secundaria "Eriol".

- Panel de listas de secundaria baja. Varios grupos de jóvenes de trece a quince años -

Todos los alumnos vestían el uniforme del Instituto Eriol que correspondía a la secundaria baja, pues en dicho lugar también se impartían clases de secundaria alta.

En el caso de las chicas de trece a quince años, este uniforme constaba en una falda de tablas de color azul marino, un polo (o camisa) blanco y un jersey con cuello de marinero (además de un lacito) de color azul con los adornos (el cuello y el lacito) en blanco. Además, las chicas podían usar calcetines, medias o leotardos blancos (o azul marino), y botas bajas o zapatos, pero no deportivas.

En el caso de los chicos, vestían un polo (o camisa) blanco, un jersey o chaqueta con cuello azul, y unos pantalones largos grises. Podían usar como calzado zapatos o botas y calcetines (aunque de vez en cuando surgía algún chico un poco rarito que insistía en llevar medias).

¿En qué clase estamos, chicos? – inquirió una adolescente de cabello cárdeno.

- No tengo ni idea... miro y remiro las listas pero no nos veo por ningún sitio – contestó un chaval castaño.

¡Ah¡Ya lo tengo! – exclamó de pronto una tercera jovencita, melliza del chico ¡Yo estoy en 1º S.B. (secundaria baja) A! Shiuchon – añadió, agarrando a la chica de la manga del uniforme ¡Estás conmigo!

¿OO en serioooooo, Ai? – exclamó la chica, feliz.

¡Síiiiii!

¡Kyaaaaaaah-exclamaron las dos, agarradas de las manos, dando saltitos.

- Con un par. Y yo, sólo, como siempre... a ver en qué letra estoy... – comenzó a escanear por enésima vez las listas.

- Disculpa – dijo una voz a su espalda ¿No serás Makoto Kuraga?

- Sí – contestó Makoto, volteándose. A su espalda se encontraba un chico de su misma edad, castaño, de pelo extremadamente corto, al igual que su exigua estatura.

- nn estás en mi clase – sonrió el chico – Me llamo Iori Hida, estoy en 1º C. Te vi porque tan sólo estabas a dos nombres del mío. Encantado – extendió su mano, con una sonrisa.

- Ah... sí, encantado – contestó Makoto, estrechando la mano de Iori. El chico continuó diciendo.

- Y, dime, Makoto¿quiénes dos esas dos chicas tan guapas? – señaló a Shiuchon y Ai, que parecían estar haciendo la danza de la lluvia.

- Pues... ´ que sepas que las dos son fruta prohibida para ti... – dijo, con cierto fastidio - La chica castaña es mi melliza, se llama Ai, la de pelo cárdeno es Shiuchon Wong – explicó.

¡Oh, tranquilo nn! – respondió Iori – No les voy a hacer nada... sólo busco buenos amigos y amigas.

- Eso espero – contestó Makoto, observando aún al otro chico con cierta desconfianza.

- TTTT eh... – comenzó a decir una voz. Fuese lo que fuese, le estaba agarrando de la manga a Makoto. Éste se giró.

¡ARGHHHHHHHH¡UN BALÓN DESHINCHADO QUE HABLA!

¡TTTT No soy un balón deshinchado! – se quejó ¡Es mi gorra! – levantó su mirada hacia Makoto. Era otro chico de su misma edad, de pelo castaño y ojos verdes.

- Vaya, si es humano – observó Cody. Las chicas olvidaron su algarabía por unos instantes y se unieron a la conversación.

¿Quién es ese niño-balón? – inquirió Ai, divertida.

¡Que no soy un balón! – exclamó de nuevo el niño, encarándose con las chicas – Me llamo... TT Tomoki Himi...

- Yo soy Shiuchon Wong – sonrió la chica.

- Y yo Ai Kuraga.

- Yo soy su hermano – continuó Makoto, señalando a Ai – Makoto Kuraga.

- Y yo Iori Hida. Tomoki Himi ¿eh? Estamos en la misma clase – finalizó él, extendiendo su mano hacia la lista. Extendió la mano hacia Tomoki, como había hecho anteriormente con Makoto, y dijo – Encantado de conocerte.

- Lo mismo digo – murmuró Tomoki, con voz de niño caprichoso, tomando la mano de Iori.

- Umm... – comenzó Shiuchon observando a Iori – Vaya chico más amable – susurró a Ai.

- Sí - contestó ella. Makoto, que había oído el comentario de la chica de cabello cárdeno, observó primero a ésta y luego dirigió una mirada de odio al joven Hida.

- Pared de listas de secundaria alta (bachillerato) Varios grupos de chicos y chicas más creciditos de entre dieciséis y dieciocho años -

En aquel caso, el uniforme de secundaria alta constaba, para las chicas, en una falda azul de tablas con cuadros negros, bastante corta, una camisa o un polo blanco con una corbata o pajarita azul (aunque muchas chicas hacían caso omiso de aquella regla) y un jersey azul oscuro para cuando hacía frío. Las normas para calzado y calcetines-medias eran las mismas que para los más pequeños.

Los chicos, por su parte, vestían una camisa blanca con corbata o pajarita (pocos chicos hacían caso de esto último), unos pantalones azules oscuro o negros y un jersey azul oscuro. Existían las mismas normas de siempre para calzado y etcétera.

- Si alguien me encuentra, que me lo diga, por favor – pidió un chico de dieciséis años, cabello castaño y ojos carmesí que se llamaba Takato.

- Bueno, eso será si algún día me encuentro a mí mismo – añadió otro, de pelo corto, azul oscuro, llamado Henry.

- Panda de inútiles – murmuró una última chica, pelirroja, con el pelo recogido en una coleta – Mirad, yo ya me he encontrado: estoy en la letra B.

¿Alguien más de nosotros está ahí? – inquirió un chaval castaño, llamado Kazu Shiota.

- Por suerte – comenzó Rika – tú no, Bakazu.

¡Eh, yo sí que estoy en tu letra, Rika! – exclamó con sorpresa un chico de cabello verde llamado Kenta.

¡DIME QUE ES BROMA! – exclamó la pelirroja, con furia.

¡No, míralo: número 15, Kenta Kitagawa! – exclamó, señalando su nombre. Rika lo observó.

- Qué cruz me ha tocado... Espero que haya alguna chica simpática...

- Yo estoy en la letra D – dijo una chica de cabello castaño largo, recogido en un moño, llamada Jen Katô ¡Takato, estoy contigo! – exclamó, volviéndose hacia Takato y sonriendo.

- Bueno - contestó él, poniéndose rojo – Supongo que hay cosas que no cambian.

- Mc Coy – murmuró Rika, hacia una chica rubia, de nombre Alice, que al parecer se había equivocado de uniforme y vestía una falda toda negra – Dime que estás en el B.

- Dígotelo – contestó ella, con una sonrisa – Además, soy el número siguiente a ti.

¡Menos mal! – suspiró Rika.

- Yo estoy en el C – dijo Henry.

¡Ah¡Como yo! – exclamó Kazu.

- Eh... disculpad – dijo una chica castaña de pelo largo, que llevaba una horquilla rosita a un lado – Soy Kari Yagami... ¿me habéis visto en alguna lista?

- No, lo siento – contestó Jen.

- Aquí hay una tal Hikari Yagami... – comentó Rika, observando su lista.

¡Sí! – exclamó la chica – Soy yo.

- Estamos en la misma clase – dijeron a la vez Rika y Alice.

¡Oh, genial! Parecéis simpáticas.

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, CON EL RUBIO NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – exclamó una voz procedente de la lista de la clase A.

¡Daisuke! – exclamó Kari, colocándose frente a él, con los brazos en jarras ¡No armes ese escándalo! – le reprendió.

- Venga, Davis – añadió el famoso rubio: Takeru Takaishi, rodeándole con el brazo – Si somos amigos – dirigió su mirada a Kari ¿Qué tal, Kari-chan?

- Muy bien, estoy en el B, me ha tocado con dos chicas que parecen simpáticas – señaló a Rika y Alice. La segunda sonreía, la primera traía cara de mala uva.

¡Ichijouji! – exclamó Davis, sacudiendo a un chico de pelo azul oscuro, largo; por el cuello de la camisa ¡Dime que estás en mi clase!

- Lo siento, Davis – contestó él: Ken Ichijouji – Estoy en el C U.

- En ese caso – comenzó Henry – Vamos a ser compañeros .

¡Ah! Qué bien - contestó Ken.

¿Juegas a fútbol! – exclamó Kazu.

- Eh... sí, sí que juego – contestó Ken – Y ese chico, Davis, también.

¿Qué decís de mí? – contestó Davis – Si habláis sobre comida ¡yo me zampo lo que sea! – comenzó a hacer un extraño baile.

- Disculpadle – comentó Kari – Aprobó el examen de este instituto por los pelos y... está eufórico. Y eso que no le ha tocado conmigo...

¿Qué tiene que ver eso, Kari? – inquirió Takato.

¡Oh¡Nada, nada! – exclamó ella, sin darle importancia – Por cierto ¿de qué instituto venís¿O ya estabais aquí?

- Pues – comenzó Henry – Takato, Jen, Kazu, Kenta y yo mismo venimos del instituto público de secundaria de Shinjuku.

- Yo vengo del instituto privado de Ginza – continuó Alice.

- Y yo de por ahí – finalizó Rika.

- Rika, diles de donde vienes, venga – pidió Jen. Rika refunfuñó y dijo, poniendo voz cursi:

- Del Instituto Privado Femenino de Shinjuku para perfectas señoritas, del cual el 99'9 sale convertido en auténticas niñas pijas – dijo la última palabra con desprecio y añadió – Por suerte, yo estoy en ese 0'1 - finalizó, adoptando su tono de siempre. Kari sonrió con benevolencia y añadió:

- Nosotros venimos del instituto público de Odaiba. Aunque Ken Ichijouji, el chico de pelo azul oscuro, viene del instituto privado de educación especial de Odaiba.

¿Qué pasa? – espetó Rika, bajando algo la voz – Es... ¿retrasado?

¡Al contrario! – sonrió Kari ¡Es un genio! – puntualizó.

¿Volvéis a hablar de mí ? – sonrió Davis.

- No, Davis, no – sonrió Kari.

¡Vale! – exclamó Davis.

- Esto... hola – saludó un chico de pelo azul, atado en una coleta, con cara de pocos amigos (aunque atractivo): era Koji Minamoto – Mi nombre es Koji Minamoto.

¡Hola! – sonrieron todos (menos Rika).

¿Quién es tu doble? – dijo Davis, con cara de flipado total, señalando a un chico igual que Koji pero con el pelo corto.

- Eh... no es mi doble – comenzó Koji – "_vaya un imbécil"_ es...

¡ES EL ADORABLE KOICHIIIII! – exclamó una chica rubia de pelo largo, que de la euforia que puso en el grito le atizó un puñetazo a un chico castaño que estaba detrás suya ¡EL HERMANO GEMELO DE KOJI MINAMOTOOOOOOO, �...!

¡IZUMI, CACHO BURRA! – exclamó el chico castaño, con enfado.

¡Disculpa! – sonrió la rubia – Bueno, lo que mi Koji...

¿Cómo que _tu_ Koji? – se quejó éste. Sin hacer caso, la chica rubia se le colgó por detrás y continuó:

- ... quería decir es si habéis visto nuestros nombres por ahí... ¡Yo soy Izumi Orimotoooooooooo! – chilló.

- Aighs, a esta niña le tendrían que poner un bozal – se quejó Rika, tapándose los oídos.

¿Orimoto, dices? – inquirió Kazu.

¡Sí, chico banana! – vociferó de nuevo la rubia.

- Estas en mi clase, en el C – finalizó. Izumi sonrió.

- Estooo... – comenzó Henry – Tú eras Minamoto, Koji ¿no?

- Sí – contestó él, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

- Estás en mi clase. En el C, también.

¡Ah! Vale – sonrió. De repente, mientras Izumi le apretaba contra su cuerpo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja exclamó ¡NOOOOOO¡CON IZUMI NOOOOOOOOO!

¡Sí, cariño, síiiiiiiii! – exclamó la chica.

- Si me decís vuestros nombres – comenzó Jen – os puedo decir en qué clase os encontráis.

- Eh... Takuya Kanbara –dijo Takuya. Jen comenzó a escanear la primera lista.

¡Vaya! Has tenido suerte: te he encontrado a la primera. Estás en el A, con Davis y T.K.

¡VIVAN LOS FIDEOOOOOS! – exclamaba Davis.

- Qué tío más raro Oô – murmuró Takuya. Seguidamente, se sonrió y se unió a él. Ahora los dos estaban pegando berridos.

¡VIVA LOS FIDEOOOOOOOOOS ! – exclamaban.

¡Kojiiiiiii o! – decía la rubia.

¡NECESITO UNOS TAPONES PARA LOS OÍDOS, UN BOZAL, LO QUE SEAAAAAA! – gritaba Rika.

- Yo soy Koichi Minamoto – dijo Koichi. Jen asintió y se puso a observar las listas.

- Estás en el D¡en mi clase! – sonrió la castaña.

¡Ah! Mira qué bien – sonrió Koichi.

¡KOJIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – volvió a exclamar Izumi.

¡YA VALE DE BERREAR¡QUE ALGUIEN HAGA ALGOOOOOOOOO!

¿Me llamabas, cariño? – dijo una voz por detrás. Inmediatamente a continuación, Rika notó cómo unos brazos la rodeaban por la cintura. La pelirroja giró su cabeza para encontrarse con...

¡ARGH¡AKIYAMA!

- o hola, preciosa... – saludó el chico – Hola también a los demás. ¡Ken¿Qué tal? – añadió. Ken sonrió. Los demás estaban con los ojos como platos.

¡TÚ! – gritó Rika de nuevo ¿NO DEBERÍAS ESTAR EN LA UNIVERSIDAD, SO LERDO!

- Preferí venir a verte, piñita mía...

¡Que no soy tuya! – bramó Rika, desasiéndose de Ryo ¡El hecho de que nos hayamos liado un par de tardes, no te da derecho a hacer esto!

- (Todos) OO �¡qUÉEEEEE? – Ryo enrojeció y trató de disimular las ganas que tenía de echarse a reír. Rika se dio cuenta del error que había cometido al divulgarlo y varias venas se hincharon en su cabeza.

¡LARGO DE AQUÍ, AKIYAMA! – exclamó, señalando al chico.

- Venga, no te pongas así – sonrió Ryo. Guiñó un ojo y añadió – A la tarde damos una vuelta – se acercó más a Rika – tú ya me entiendes ´- volvió a guiñar el ojo y finalizó diciendo ¡Adiós, chicos¡Luego hablamos, Rika!

¡Ni en tus más húmedos sueños! – exclamó ésta. Pero Ryo no le había oído.

�¡RIINGGG!

Era el sonido del timbre. Todos se introdujeron en el enorme edificio. ¿Todos? No... aún había dos chicas observando las listas, con desolación.

¡Es injusto! – exclamaba una, de cabello castaño recogido en dos moños a ambos lados de la cabeza ¡Penco el del Jônan¡Penco el del Yotsubadai¡Al final apruebo el del Eriol de puro milagro¡Mi madre cabreada¡Y encima nos toca en clases separadas!

- Venga, Miaka – sonrió una chica a su lado, de pelo rubio corto y ojos azules. Su nombre era Yui Hongô – Al menos estamos en el mismo instituto.

¡Pero es que hay algo todavía peor! – continuó la castaña: Miaka Yûki.

¿Cuál?

¡Que no hay máquinas expendedoras de comidaaa...! TTTT snif...

- Anda, venga, tira p'alante – pidió Yui. Finalmente, las dos chicas entraron en el edificio.

- Universidad de Tokio. Cafetería. Desayuno de inauguración del nuevo curso –

¿Libros? – murmuró un chico de pelo azul, más bien claro, y gafas – Sí, los tengo...

- Joe – comenzó el chico que se sentaba a su lado: Yamato Ishida (Matt) – Venga, que esto es la universidad, no un viaje¡no te pongas a revisar todo ahora!

- Es que es eso, Joe. Además, es sólo el primer día – corroboró la respuesta una chica de cabello pelirrojo largo, atado en una coleta: era Sora Takenouchi.

- Lápices... pluma.. sí – continuaba Joe.

¡Joe, ya vale! – exclamó un tercer chico de cabello castaño alborotado, arrebatándole la mochila a Joe.

¡Eh! – se quejó éste ¡Que estoy revisando el contenido de mi mochila!

¡Eres un paranoico! – exclamó Tai ¡Yo no me he traído nada¡Por poco ni siquiera me traigo a mí mismo!

- De hecho- prosiguió Sora – Tai no hubiese venido de no ser por el desayuno.

- Cierto, Sora – sonrió Matt.

¡Insinuáis que soy un... – una bandeja llena de repostería recién hecha pasó por delante de sus narices, llevada por un miembro del personal de la universidad. Tai la siguió con los ojos – Croissants... tarta de manzanaaaa... bollos suizos... -� - la bandeja se alejó. Tai dijo ¿Por dónde iba¡Ah, sí¡No soy ningún obseso con la comida! – una nueva bandeja, aquella vez cargada de chocolate calentito y más bollos, se dispuso frente a la mesa en la que se encontraban. La chica que la llevaba paró y dijo ¿Queréis chocolate calentito?

¡Sí! – exclamó Tai, acercando una enorme jarra de cerveza a la chica ¡Y que no pare la cosa! – añadió.

- De acuerdo U

- (Matt y Sora) Este Tai... ��U

¡NOOOOOOOO! – exclamó Joe, en un ataque de pánico: había recuperado su mochila ¡SE ME HA OLVIDADO LA AGENDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

- Afer, Foe – comenzó Tai, con un bollo en la boca – Feref un aufénfico farafoico¿fe fofonef impofta que te fayas fejado fa fagenda¡Fi fu ferebro funfiona fomo fal! (traducción: a ver, Joe. Eres un auténtico paranoico ¿qué cojones importa que te hayas dejado la agenda¡Si tu cerebro funciona como tal!)

¡Primero es la agenda¡Luego serán los utensilios de escritura¡Luego los libros¡Y luego... ¿quién sabe lo que pasará luego¡ME VUELVO LOCOOOOOO! – exclamó, poniéndose a dar vueltas en círculos.

- Bueno, no es para tanto ¿sí? O - sonrió un chico, observando la escena. Su pelo era azul claro y lo llevaba recogido en una coleta. Vestía unos pantalones negros y una camisa azul de cuello chino – Soy Chichiri Atsunako ¿sí? Tengo 20 años, voy a 2º de Bioquímica y soy nuevo aquí, recientemente me mudé de un lejano país llamado Hong-Nan ¿sí? – señaló a otros tres chicos que se encontraban tras él – Estos son mis amigos ¿sí?

- Hola, soy Hotohori Mizuki – sonrió un chico de largo pelo castaño muy oscuro, casi negro – Estudio 2º de ciencias políticas y quiero llegar a presidente.

- Yo soy Tasuki Wasaki � - sonrió un segundo chico, de cabello pelirrojo revuelto – Voy a comenzar 1º de Informática.

- Y yo soy Taka Sukunami, estudiante de primero de historia nn – finalizó un tercer joven, de cabello azulado – Aquí tenéis mi tarjeta – repartió una tarjeta a cada uno de los otros. En ella ponía: Taka Sukunami: chico para todo ¡Por cierto! – exclamó ¡Es un yen por tarjeta- Sora, Matt y Tai (Joe seguía corriendo en círculos) le observaron con cara de "¿de qué vas?". Hotohori le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y dijo:

- Taka, anda, chico, no les andes cobrando por una simple tarjeta.

¡No es una simple tarjeta¡Ha costado su dinero¡Está hecha de papel, así que el talar el árbol ya ha costado una pasta¡Luego están los gastos de transporte, producción y bla, bla, bla...

- Taka – dijo Tasuki, pegándole un capón a su amigo – Cacho tacaño, cállate ya, que rajas como una portera � - Taka, que estaba hablando sobre los cartuchos de tinta para impresoras y el gasto que suponían, se paró en seco y dijo:

- Tasukiiii nn

- Quéeee � 

POM

¡Auuu¡Cacho bestia! – exclamó el pelirrojo, ya que Taka le había atizado con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza ¡Ya verás! – exclamó, sacando un abanico ¡LLAMAS DIVINAS! – lo abrió de golpe, mientras que Taka se cubría el rostro con sus manos.

¿Ein? No me he chamuscado... – dijo Taka. Luego de ello, observó el abanico de su amigo ¡JAJAJAJAAAAA¡QUÉ TONTO!

- O � O Mierda... es el abanico de la abuela...

¡JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAAAA! – seguía riendo Taka. Tasuki le observó con furia. Ante aquello, Chichiri tomó cartas en el asunto y dijo:

- Venga, Taka, deja de reírte ya ¿sí? Tasu, bonito abanico ¿sí? Venga, tranquilizaos...

- Pfff... vale, vale – dijo Taka.

- Bueno, lo que yo quería preguntaros es si os importaría dejarnos sentarnos con vosotros ¿sí? – inquirió Chichiri.

¡Oh! – exclamó Sora – Claro que no nos importa, sentaos, sentaos.

- Gracias ¿sí? – sonrió Chichiri. Todos se sentaron a la mesa.

- Joe, hijo – comenzó Matt ¿Quieres hacer el favor de sentarte de una santa vez?

- S...s...sí – balbuceó el chico.

- Hola, Sukunami – saludó un hombre tras el grupo. Taka se giró.

¡ARGHHH¡SEÑOR MAMIRU! – exclamó el peliazul, mientras sus ojos reflejaban el terror.

¿Mamiru? – dijo Sora, intrigada.

- Nakago Mamiru – contestó él, con una sonrisa maléfica. Era un hombre de cabello rubio claro y largo, y ojos azules celeste – Soy el profesor de historia.

¿QUÉ! – exclamó Taka ¡OTRA VEZ NOOOOOO!

- Te espero en mi clase, Sukunami – finalizó – Adiós – pegó media vuelta y se fue, no sin antes guiñar un ojo a Sora.

- Cómo te llamas ¿sí? – inquirió Chichiri a Sora.

- Sora Takenouchi – contestó ella.

- Sora ¿sí? Sora, no te acerques mucho a ese hombre: le gustan las chicas más jóvenes que él ¿sí?

- Eh... bien, bien... – contestó ella, asintiendo.

- De hecho – comenzó Tasuki – Se rumorea que está saliendo con una chica del instituto Eriol: una tal Soi Yunimoto, de 17 años. De hecho no es el único pederasta aquí presente... ejem, ejem, �� (mirada de reojo a Taka. Taka enrojece y murmura, sonriente "Ah, Miakaaaa...").

- Pos vaya – dijo Tai, tragando su séptimo bollo – No, si el tío no tenía cara muy simpática, la verdad.

¿A qué venía lo de otra vez? – inquirió la chica, intrigada.

- Fue mi profesor de autoescuela... tiene veintisiete años, no más, pero tiene muchas licenciaturas.

¡Por cierto! – exclamó Matt – No os he dicho nuestros nombres... yo soy Yamato Ishida, pero llamadme Matt, por favor.

- Yo soy Taichi Yagami, llamadme Tai – dijo el chico castaño.

- Y... yo... – comenzó Joe – soy... soy...

�¡CATAPLOM!

¡Argh! – chilló Joe.

¡DISCULPAD EL ESCÁNDALO! – exclamó un chico castaño de veinte años: era Ryo Akiyama. Inmediatamente se dirigió hacia la mesa en la que se encontraban Tai y los demás.

- Soy Ryo Akiyama¿qué tal? – sonrió. A continuación se sentó entre Tasuki y Matt – Eh... – comenzó, al ver que todos le miraban raro – no estaba ocupado ¿me equivoco?

¡No, no¿sí! – exclamó Chichiri. Se giró hacia los demás. Todos sonrieron.

- Así que Ryo Akiyama... – comenzó Matt – ¡Eh¿No serás el amigo de Ken Ichijouji?

- Sí nn ¿le conocéis?

¡Claro que sí! –exclamó Tai ¡El genio del equipo de fútbol de Tamachi¡Yo soy Tai Yagami¡Y estos son Matt Ishida, Joe Kido, Sora Takenouchi, Taka Tsunami, Chichiri aslnasnfnosequé, El Hoto y Tasuki Tasuki!

¡Encantado! – sonrió Ryo.

- En realidad – comenzó Taka – No es Tsunami, es Sukunami nnU...

- Y yo soy Chichiri Atsunako ¿sí?

- Mi nombre es Tasuki Wasuki, pero bueno... � 

¡No mancilles el nombre de mi hermosísima persona sin igual en ningún otro sitio ya sea de la tierra, el universo o del libro de mi antigua vida¡No soy "El Hoto", sino el gran, sin igual, ideal, magnífico, bellísimo...

- Hoto, deja la letanía ¿sí? – dijo Chichiri. Hotohori le ignoró.

- ... Hotohori Mizuki¡Hijo de Hiroki Mizuki, nieto de Jaysuke Mizuki, biznieto de...

- Ya la tenemos montada... – murmuró Tasuki – Lástima que me haya traído el abanico floreao de la abuela, que si no le quemaba el pelo a este pesao ahora mismo...

- ... tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara nieto del gran Hong- ni Mizuki... bla bla bla bla...

- Y aún quedan unas treinta generaciones... – suspiró Taka, con cara de fastidio.

- Hombre, tanto como eso ¿sí?

- Pero bueno ¿de dónde ha salido este? – inquirió Ryo. Chichiri observó unos instantes a Hotohori, que tenía un pie apoyado en la mesa, una mano en el pecho y alzaba el brazo hacia el cielo. Seguía rajando. El joven suspiró aliviado y susurró a Ryo.

- Mejor que no te oiga ¿sí? Si no quieres que te explique todos los traslados de su familia ¿sí?

- Sí, sí – contestó Ryo, asintiendo.

- Este tío es la leche – comentó Tasuki – Es igual que...

¡Y por último, el grandísimo emperador de Hong-Nan: Hotohori I¡Mi pariente favorito¡Soy igual que el según dicen los libros¡Porque mi ilustrísimo antepasado... blablabla...

¡Que te calles ya! – exclamó Tasuki, atizando a Hotohori con el abanico. Éste cayó redondo sobre la mesa.

- Buenaaaa... – sonrió Taka, aplaudiendo.

- Por cierto ¿tenéis alguna amiga que sea chica? – inquirió Sora al grupo de Chichiri.

- Sí ¿sí? – contestó éste – Solo que va al instituto.

- Oh, vaya... es que soy la única chica... de momento.

- Tranquila ¿sí? Eres una persona amable, harás amigas enseguida ¿sí?

- Eso espero – sonrió la pelirroja.

- Oye ¿y tú qué estudias? – inquirió Tasuki a Ryo.

- Segundo de Informática ¿por qué?

¡Yo también! – exclamó Tasu, golpeándose el pecho.

¿En serio? – los dos se levantaron, se sonrieron. A continuación se agarraron del brazo y... comenzaron a bailar.

¡LALARALALALARAAAAAA!

- Igual que con Gong-ni... – suspiró Taka – Ya no está entre nosotros... – él, Chichiri y Hotohori (ya repuesto y callado) menearon la cabeza ¡se mudó a Estados Unidos! nn

- Fiou... ya pensábamos otra cosa – suspiró Matt.

¡Dos yenes por la información ! – exclamó Taka.

- Ni caso ¿eh? NI CASO – dijo Tasuki, que ya se había vuelto a sentar, como Ryo. Entre tanto, Tai seguía zampando.

- Uuh... Tai, te llevarías bien con Miaka ¿sí? – dijo Chichiri.

¿Fiaka? – murmuró Tai.

- La novia de Taka – aclaró Tasuki.

- Bueno, a menos que se encuentren en un concurso de comer ¿sí¡Ahí se tirarían de los pelos! – puntualizó Chichiri.

- Fa me la pfefentaréif... – dijo Tai.

¡Bueno! – exclamó Sora – Será mejor que nos callemos un rato: el discurso va a empezar.

- Sí – contestaron todos.

- Instituto de secundaria Eriol. 2º S.Alta B –

- Y, dime, preciosa¿cómo te llamas? – inquiría un chico castaño, algo relleno, a una chica que se sentaba detrás de él, delgada, de pelo lila largo y gafas.

- Miyako Inoue, pero puedes llamarme Yolei – contestó ella, con cara de aburrimiento.

¡Oh¡Yolei¡Qué jolie¡Yo soy Junpei Shibayama¡Llámame J.P., nena!

- Pos vale – contestó Yolei, con una ligera sonrisa.

¿Te gustan los trucos de magia?

- Sí, un poco.

¡Mira este! – introdujo sus manos en vete-a-saber-dónde y comenzó a sacar palomas de papel por todo ¡LALALALALRALALALALARALARALALARALARALARALALALARAAAAA!

- ��U muy bonito, Z.P.

¡Es J.P., pero llámame como quieras!

- Ya... claro, lo que tú digas – suspiró Yolei. "_Jo__... me aburro... Quiero a mi Kenny...TT" _pensó.

¡Bueno, clase, voy a pasar lista! – exclamó el profesor con una sonrisa. Comenzó a decir nombres en orden alfabético. Al rato... ¡Inoue, Miyako!

¡Presente! – exclamó Yolei.

¡Guapa! – exclamó Junpei con una sonrisa. El hombre continuó con la lista.

¡Shibayama, Junpei! – anunció.

¡Aquí, aquí, el chico que está dispuesto a dar todo a las preciosas hembras de esta clase! – exclamó.

- Eh... vale U – murmuró el profesor. Pasaron unos segundos en los que el profesor seguía diciendo nombres.

¡Yunimoto, Soi! – anunció. Nadie levantó la mano. Justo cuando el profesor iba a anotar la ausencia, la puerta se abrió violentamente.

- Buenos días – dijo, haciendo una reverencia. Era una chica de cabello de tonalidad vino tinto, recogido en una trenza; ojos azules celeste, finos labios perfilados de un tono rojizo y esbelta figura.

- Hola – saludó el profesor. Todos los alumnos comenzaron a murmurar lo guapa que era la chica. Junpei estaba babeando ¿No serás Soi Yunimoto?

- Sí – asintió ella – Lamento llegar tarde: soy nueva y me perdí en los pasillos.

- No importa – sonrió el profesor. Anotó que Soi sí que estaba y dijo – Puedes sentarte en ese sitio de ahí: es el único que queda libre – señaló la mesa vacía que había detrás de Yolei y que pertenecía a la última fila.

- Gracias – contestó Soi, dirigiéndose a su sitio. Depositó su mochila en el suelo, se sentó y comenzó a sacar los libros. Cuando hubo terminado dio unos golpecitos en el hombro a Yolei con el dedo. Ésta se giró.

¿Querías algo?

¿Me prestas un lápiz, por favor?

- Claro - sonrió Yolei, a la que parecía haberle caído bien la chica. Rebuscó en su estuche y le entregó un lápiz.

- En este instituto no hay clase por la tarde ¿verdad- inquirió Soi, mientras apuntaba unas cosas en un cuadernito.

- Eh... no ¿por qué lo decías?

¡Oh! Por nada... es que tengo clases de danza – bajó más su tono de voz – No se lo digas a nadie, pero... soy una _maiko__ – _Yolei abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida- Voy al instituto por la mañana, tengo clases de danza por la tarde y asisto a mis citas por la noche: mi horario es bastante flexible.

- OO ostras... pues no sé cómo será el inflexible – contestó Yolei.

- Jeje – rió Soi.

- Guapetooonaaaaa ���� - dijo Junpei, girándose y babeando hacia Soi.

- NI CASO – contestó Yolei – Es un depra.

- Bien – sonrió Soi.

- 3º S.alta A. Los alumnos de dieciocho años esperan a su profesor principal -

¡KYAAAAAAAAH! – exclamó una chica de cabello largo y castaño, con alguna mecha rubia: Mimi Tachikawa ¡MIKEY, NO SABÍA QUE VINIESES AQUÍ!

- Yo también me alegro de verte - sonrió Michael. Mimi se abrazó a él durante unos instantes.

En la otra punta de la clase...

¡NAKURUUUU, QUE ME SUELTEEEEEEEEEES! – exclamaba un chico alto, de cuerpo atlético, moreno, de ojos negros: Tôya Kinomoto.

¡TÔYAAAAAAAAA, TÍO BUENOOOOOOOOOO, NO ME PUEDO CREER QUE NOS HAYA TOCADO JUNTOOOOOOOOOOOOS! – exclamó una chica de pelo largo, castaño, con alguna trencita. Estaba colgada del chico moreno. Ella era Nakuru Akizuki.

- Vaya, qué chica tan enérgica... me cae bien – sonrió Mimi.

- Parece simpática – sonrió Michael. El profesor llegó enseguida y mandó sentarse a todos los alumnos.

- 3º S.Alta D –

Los alumnos ya estaban sentados en sus sitios. Una mujer de aspecto amable repasaba la lista de asistencia.

- Izumi, Koushiro – anunció.

¡Aquí! – contestó Izzy, alzando el brazo.

- Bien – sonrió la profesora.

- Esto... Koushiro ¿no? – susurró un chico detrás suya, de pelo color ceniza, ojos color ámbar y gafas.

- Sí – sonrió Izzy, girándose – Llámame Izzy.

- Soy Yukito Tsukishiro.

¡Megumi Kitsune! – anunció la profesora al rato. Nadie levantó la mano. La mujer anotó la ausencia.

¡Ah! Bien¿querías algo de mí?

¡No, no! Sólo presentarme... espero que nos llevemos bien – sonrió.

¡Claro, por supuesto que sí! – exclamó Izzy.

POM

La puerta se había abierto

¡Hoolaaa! – saludó una voz. En el marco de la puerta todos pudieron ver cómo una chica de cabello moreno, largo y ojos verdes, bastante bajita; recorría con su mirada a todos los chicos de la clase mientras jugueteaba con su pelo – Soy Megumi Kitsune .

- Llega tarde, señorita Kitsune – le reprendió la profesora, con cierto enfado, pero conservando su sonrisa de siempre – Siéntese delante de Izumi, el chico pelirrojo.

¡Oh! Estupendo... delante de un hombre – comenzó a caminar hacia el sitio que había frente a Izzy, meneando suavemente sus caderas, y se sentó.

- Hola, guapo – saludó a Izzy.

- ... hola... – contestó él.

- 1º A Secundaria Baja –-

- Bueno, ya que ya he pasado lista, he de deciros a todos ¡bienvenidos a la secundaria! – sonrió el profesor – Os voy a decir de qué va a tratar este presente año y...

¡Ah¿Llego tarde? – dijo una chica desde la puerta. Su pelo era castaño claro y corto y lo llevaba peinado con una coletita a cada lado de la cabeza, además de con flequillo. Sus ojos eran de un profundo verde. No era demasiado alta pero sí delgada. Llevaba el uniforme del instituto, solo que en vez de zapatos tenía puestos unos estrambóticos patines de color rosita ¡Soy Kinomoto, Sakura! – anunció mientras se quitaba los patines y se ponía unos zapatos negros.

- No, no, tranquila... siéntate entre Kuraga e Hiiragizawa – ordenó.

¡Claro, claro! – exclamó la chica, haciendo reverencias al profesor. Dirigió la mirada hacia su sitio. En el de al lado, un chico moreno de gafas la saludaba ¡Ah¡Eriol! – exclamó. Corrió a su asiento y se sentó en él ¡Buenos días nn! – sonrió.

- Hola - contestó él.

¿Dónde están Tomoyo y (suspiro) ... Xiao Lang...

- En el D.

- Qué pena... (suspiro. Sakura se lleva la mano al corazón) Xiao Lang... - Sakura se giró al otro lado y dijo a Ai, toda feliz.

¡Hola! Soy Sakura Kinomoto ¿cómo te llamas?

- Esto... – comenzó la chica, sorprendida por lo activa que era su compañera – mi nombre es Ai Kuraga.

¡Qué nombre tan bonito! – sonrió.

- Buenos días – saludó otro chico desde la puerta – Mi nombre es Chiriko Matsuda. Me metí sin querer en la biblioteca y me puse a hacer un examen que allí había sin darme casi cuenta... ¿puedo sentarme?

- Cla... claro – contestó el profesor. Aquel chico tenía el pelo castaño recogido en una coleta hacia arriba, los ojos verdes, la cara redonda y jovial y era bastante bajito – Siéntate junto a Wong – señaló el sitio libre que había al lado de Shiuchon, la cual a su vez estaba al lado de Ai. Chiriko caminó hasta su sitio y se sentó.

- Buenos días – sonrió a Shiuchon.

- Hola - contestó ella.

- Universidad de Tokio. Campus. El mismo grupo de antes se encuentra charlando, sentado en la hierba... bueno, el mismo, mismo, no: Joe se había ido a estudiar -

¡Qué pronto ha terminado la presentación! – exclamó Ryo, estirándose.

¡Yo estoy emocionado! – exclamó Taka ¡He visto que, en el libro de Historia, vamos a estudiar "La historia del dinero" ¡Ah, cómo me voy a lucir¡Ni siquiera ese mamonazo de Nakago podrá suspenderme!

- Yo que tú hablaría más bajo ¿sí? Nakago puede estar escuchándote ¿sí? – dijo Chichiri.

¿Al final has encontrado a alguna otra chica en diseño, Sora? – inquirió Matt.

¡Oh, ya lo creo! –exclamó Sora – Está lleno de chicas. Pero hay una que me ha caído muy bien .

¿Cómo se llama? – inquirió Tai, con curiosidad.

- Kourin Takanami – sonrió Sora – Es muy guapa, su pelo es de un bonito tono entre azul y lila y tiene una trenza muy larga. Además ¡me gusta mucho cómo viste! Y es muy amable. Se sienta delante mía.

- Me alegro de que hayas encontrado alguien así ¿sí? – dijo Chichiri – De todos modos... ese nombre me suena ¿sí¿A vosotros?

- Algo me suena – contestó Taka.

¡Había una Kourin en mi familia- anunció Hotohori, orgulloso ¡Era mi...

POM

- Hale, a callar – dijo Tasuki – Pos a mí no me suena de nada – añadió.

- Tasukiiii – dijo Hotohori, con furia, levantándose del suelo.

¿Sí? – contestó éste. En cuanto vio lo que su amigo sujetaba entre sus manos gritó ¡NOOO!

¡EXACTO¡ME HAS ARRANCADO UN PELO DE LA HERMOSÍSIMA CABELLERA DE MI ILUSTRÍSIMA PERSONA¡VAS A PAGAR POR ESTO¡ARGH!

¡PERDÓOOOOOOOON- exclamó Tasuki, agachándose ante Hotohori.

- Mmm... – comenzó. Sonrió y dijo – Repite: Hotohori Mizuki es el hombre más bello del universo.

- Hotohori Mizuki es el hombre más bello del universo – repitió Tasuki, con la voz temblorosa.

¡JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOOO! – rió Hotohori – Estás perdonado...jojojo... aunque no era para tanto, no me hagas enrojecer... ya sabéis que soy una persona muy modesta – sonrió.

- Sí, sobre todo modesta �� - repitió Taka.

- Esto es una locura... – murmuró Tai, con los ojos muy abiertos – Están todos locos... sólo me salvo yo...

- (Sora, Matt y Joe) Lo que tú digas ��

- Oye, Ryo – comenzó Tasuki ¿Tú tienes novia?

- Eh... bueno... novia, lo que se dice novia, no... pero suelo liarme de vez en cuando con una chica que me gusta mucho...

¿En serio? – volvió a decir Tasuki. Todos se pusieron a prestar atención a lo que Ryo estaba diciendo ¿Qué carrera estudia?

- No estudia ninguna carrera – sonrió Ryo.

¡Ah! Entonces, trabaja ¿no¿En qué? – inquirió Tasuki.

- Tampoco trabaja... en realidad... va al instituto.

¡NO! – exclamó Tasuki.

- Sí – contestó Ryo.

¡Otro pederasta! – dijo el pelirrojo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza ¡ARRGH¡CON TAKA, ÉSTE Y NAKAGO YA VAN TREEEEEEES! – agarró a Ryo por el cuello de la camisa y añadió ¡SEGURO QUE YA HAS MANCILLADO A LA POBRE CHIQUILLAAAA!

¡Qué va! – se defendió Ryo.

¡COMO TAKA Y MIAKA, QUE FIJO QUE YA HAN xxxxxxxx!

¡Tasu, que yo no he hecho nada de eso con Miaka! – exclamó Taka.

¡Ni yo con Rika¡Es más, ni con ella ni con nadie¡Porque yo soy virgen! – exclamó Ryo – Hala �/� ahí queda eso...

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio.

- Disculpa a Tasuki ¿sí? Desde que pilló a Taka y Miaka besándose, le escandalizan esas cosas... pobrecito ¿sí?

¡INCESTOOOO¡ESO ES INCESTOOO! – exclamaba el pelirrojo, señalando a Taka y Ryo con el abanico floreao.

¿Qué coño va a ser incesto, Tasu? – dijo Taka. Ryo se estaba quedando acojonado ¡Que Miaka no es mi hermana y la de éste – señaló a Ryo – tampoco! �� (a Ryo) porque no lo es ¿no?

¡Claro que no! – exclamó Ryo.

¡PEDERASTIAAAAAA, ESO ES PEDERASTIAAAAAA!

- Ay, éste ya no se calla – suspiró Hotohori, meneando la cabeza.

- Se le va mucho la pinza... – añadió Ryo.

¡Esto lo apaño yo¡A callar Tasukiiiii! – exclamó Taka, con una sonrisa.

CATAPLOM

¡Hala¡Yast�!

- (Tasuki, desde el suelo) Taka... capullo...

¡Es que no parabas! – se defendió Taka.

- Todo el día peleándose ¿sí? – observó Chichiri.

- Así pasa, que no son bellos como yo... ah, cómo me gustoooo... – dijo Hotohori.

- Oye, Ryo ¿y cómo se llama esa chica? – inquirió Sora, con curiosidad.

- Rika Nonaka – contestó Ryo, sonriente – Esta tarde vamos a salir...

- (tasuki) pederast... pederast...

- Nos la tienes que presentar ¿vale? – pidió Taka.

¡Ah, claro! – exclamó Ryo – Y tú también a Miaka.

¡Por supuesto! – exclamó Taka.

- Bueno – dijo Sora – Yo me voy a ir a casa: mi madre me está esperando para que le ayude con la tienda. ¿Alguien se vuelve ya?

¡Yo! – exclamaron a la vez Tai y Matt. A continuación se miraron y Tai gruñó ¡Te acompañamos! – añadieron. Tai ladró.

¿Qué hora es? – inquirió Ryo.

¡LAS DOCE CUARENTA Y CINCO CON VEINTISIETE SEGUNDOS, RYO-SAN � ! – exclamó Tasuki, tan feliz como siempre.

- Eh... bien.. U... Pues yo también me voy, a ver si ayudo a mi padre con la comida para compensar el pequeño gasto que hice ayer de su dinero.

¿A cuánto asciende ese gasto... – inquirió Taka, con curiosidad.

- Bah, diez mil yenes... – contestó Ryo, sin darle importancia.

¿DIEZ MIL YENEEEEEES! – exclamó Taka.

- Sí, en ropa y gomina – sonrió Ryo. Taka puso los ojos en blanco.

¡ARGH¡QUE ME DA UN ATAQUEEEEE¡NECESITO OXÍGENO¡QUÉ DERROCHADOR, POR DIOOOOOOS¡EL MUNDO SE VA A ACABAAAAAAAAAR!

- Taka, tranquilo¿sí?

¡Esto se apaña a golpes! – exclamó Tasuki ¡Toma castaña � ! – añadió, atizándole con el abanico de su abuela.

- Bueno ¡nos vamos! – exclamó Sora. Ella, Matt y Tai se levantaron.

¡Adiós! –sonrieron los demás.

- Yo también me voy – dijo Ryo, levantándose ¡Adiós, chicos¡Taka, que te recuperes!

- (Taka) Glglglglglglgl...

Tiempo después, los demás también decidieron irse. Entre tanto, en el instituto Eriol, sus alumnos también salían de clase. Aquella mañana, esencialmente, había consistido en una pequeña presentación del curso y de la clase.

- Bueno, al final se terminó este día... – dijo Rika, estirándose.

- Rika ¿hoy vas a salir a la tarde¡Podríamos ir a por ropa con Alice, Izumi y Kari! – propuso Jen.

- Eh... bueno... – comenzó la pelirroja, poniéndose nerviosa – El caso es que... Ryo me ha dicho de salir hoy... ya le he rechazado varios días: creo que esta vez me aguantaré y saldré.

- Ya, claro, te "aguantarás" – sonrió Jen.

¡KEEEENNNYYYYYYY! – exclamó una voz alegre. Era Yolei ¡KYAAAAAAAH¡ME HE ABURRIDO MUCHOOOOO!

¡Ah! Hola, Yolei - saludó Ken, con una sonrisa.

¿Son novios? – inquirió Rika a Kari.

- No – contestó Kari – Pero casi, casi... acabarán siéndolo antes de fin de año... jojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojo... – comenzó a reírse.

- Ah... – comenzó Rika, alejándose de Kari – Claro, claro... Bueno, me voy a casa.

- Como todos – contestó Henry, sonriendo. Se fueron despidiendo unos de otros y se fueron.

Había sido una mañana, cuando menos, extraña. Todos habían conocido a muchísima gente... sin embargo, aún quedaban personas por conocer y experiencias por vivir que resultarían, también, algo raras.

Continuará...

_ Fiou... lo conseguí: he llegado al final de este primer capítulo airosa¿Qué os ha parecido¿Os gusta¿No os gusta¿Habéis necesitado aspirinas¿Tranquilizantes¿Papelera para vomitar (espero que no U)? Muchas gracias por leerlo. ¡Espero que sigáis en ello! _

_ ¡Por favor, dejad vuestra opinión en una review junto a (si queréis) la petición de la explicación de los personajes! _

_ ¡Hasta pronto! _

_ Lorien3_


	2. Capítulo 2

_Hola de nuevo a todos! Me alegro de que el primer capítulo de este fanfic haya tenido nada más y nada menos que **¡ocho reviews! **Muchas gracias a todos _

_Como era de esperar, ha habido gente que no conoce las series CCSakura y Fushigi Yûgi. Por esto mismo **al final de este primer capítulo haré las explicaciones de los primeros personajes de Fushigi Yûgi** (si queréis, leedlo antes que el capítulo). _

_¡Bueno, os dejo ya a todos con este nuevo capítulo!_

Capítulo 2: nuevas caras

Las dos primeras semanas de aquel curso ya habían pasado. Los alumnos de 1º de secundaria baja comenzaban a notar los cambios que suponía el pasar de educación primaria a secundaria. Ai y Shiuchon habían hecho buenas migas con Sakura y Eriol así como también con...

(Segundo o tercer recreo del curso)

- Tenemos unos amigos en otra clase – dijo Sakura a Ai y Shiuchon - ¿Queréis que os los presente?

- ¡Claro! – exclamaron las chicas. Shiuchon se giró hacia Chiriko, con el que también se llevaban bien, y dijo - ¡Chiri-chan, ¿te vienes!

- Sí nn – sonrió Chiriko – Por cierto ¿cuándo van a empezar los exámenes?

- Los primeros parciales son tras el puente del día del niño – contestó Ai – Menos mal...

- ¡Pues yo estoy impaciente por hacerlos! ¡Y por estudiar siete horas seguidas! – exclamó Chiriko, sonriente - ¡Es lo más emocionante de la vida del estudiante!

- Estooo... – comenzó Sakura - ¿Lo dices en serio?

- ¡Claro! ¡Adoro estudiar! – volvió a sonreír.

- ¿Cuánto sacaste en el examen de ingreso? – inquirió Eriol.

- 107 sobre 100 – sonrió el chico castaño.

- Un segundo ¡eso es imposible! – exclamó Shiuchon.

- Bueno, es que me excedí en algunas preguntas y decidieron obsequiarme con unos puntos extra – explicó la estrella de Suzaku.

- Ah... vale, vale... – dijo la chica. Por el camino recogieron a Iori, Makoto y Tomoki, al que llamaban Tommy o balón deshinchado. Finalmente fueron a la puerta de entrada al edificio, donde Sakura y Eriol ya habían quedado previamente con Xiao Lang y Tomoyo.

- ¡Hola ! – saludó Tomoyo, que era una chica de cabello moreno, ondulado y largo – Soy Tomoyo Daidôji.

- Hola – saludó Xiao Lang, un zagal de cabello castaño y ojos color marrón – Soy Xiao Lang Li – observó a Sakura y añadió, sonriendo tiernamente – Hola, Sakura /.

- Hola (suspiro)... Xiao Lang...nn

- Yo soy Shiuchon Wong – saludó la chica.

- Yo me llamo Ai Kuraga y éste es mi hermano Makoto – señaló a su hermano. Aquél saludó con la mano.

- Me llamo TT Tomoki.

- Mi nombre es Chiriko Matsuda.

- Y el mío es Iori Hida. Encantadísimo – finalizó el chico castaño (bueno, uno de ellos).

- ¡Shiuchon, Ai! – comenzó Tomoyo - ¿Os gustaría probaros junto a mi queridísima Sakura, a la que aprecio muchísimo (sí, sí, ahora lo llaman "aprecio") unos cuantos modelitos la mar de monos ? – pidió, mientras le brillaban los ojos.

- Eh... bueno, vale – sonrió Shiuchon - ¿No, Ai?

- ¡Sí, sí! – sonrió ella. Sakura las retrasó un poco con la mano y susurró:

- No sé yo si os gustarán sus trajes... están hechos con mucho cariño, sí, y las costuras son magníficas... pero hay algunos la mar de estridentes.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó Shiuchon - ¡Mejor así! ¡Me encanta ese tipo de ropa! ¿Y a ti, Ai? – inquirió, volviéndose hacia su amiga castaña.

- Sí, claro... – contestó ella, aunque no parecía demasiado segura de ello.

- Hoy es viernes – comenzó Tomoyo – ¡Venid mañana por la tarde a mi casa! – se volvió hacia los chicos - ¡Venid vosotros también! Así podréis valorar a mis modelos – rodeó con el brazo a Shiuchon, Ai y Sakura, más fuertemente a ésta última.

- Vale – dijeron a la vez Tomoki (aún TT), Iori y Makoto, ansioso por ver a Shiuchon.

- Estará bien – sonrió Eriol.

- Si no queda más remedio... – dijo Xiao Lang. Vio cómo Sakura ponía cara de cordero degollado – Bien, vale, iré.

- ¡Genial! ¡Tarde de desfile! – exclamó Tomoyo, poniéndose a dar saltitos. Desgraciadamente, aquel sábado no pudieron realizar dicha actividad, puesto que Tomoyo tuvo que irse de viaje. El sábado siguiente tampoco pudo ser: Xiao Lang, Eriol y Makoto tenían partido de baloncesto y Sakura tenía competición de atletismo. Por esto, decidieron dejarlo para el tercer sábado del curso.

-- Tras el recreo. Clase de 1º S.A. A. Asignatura: lengua y literatura –-

Mientras la profesora escribía en la pizarra varias frases para que sus alumnos realizasen su "adorado" análisis morfosintáctico, la clase parecía un campo de batalla: miles de papelitos, gomas, lápices, estuches e incluso algún que otro objeto punzante volaban por todo. Uno de aquellos papelitos, procedente de la mesa de Takuya, aterrizó en la de Davis. Éste la desenvolvió.

- (leyendo para sí) "_Hola! Me aburro, me aburro mucho. Y para colmo esta tía nos está poniendo más dichosas frases de esas. ¡¡¡ESTOY HARTOOOOOOO! Q cuentas? Contéstame: hagamos que esta hora sea más amena"_

Davis se sonrió, dio la vuelta al papel y comenzó a escribir la contestación por el dorso. Cuando hubo terminado, lanzó el papelito de forma certera a la mesa de su compañero.

- (Takuya, leyendo para sí) "_Por suerte éste es el último año que hacemos frases. Luego seremos libres! ¿te has fijado en la chavala de los moños? Miaka, creo que se llama. El otro día vi su bocadillo: ¡¡¡DIOS, QUÉ BOCADILLO! Medía no menos de medio metro y estaba lleno de beicon, queso, lechuga, tomate... ¬ Me está entrando hambre, cosa rara en mí. ¿Te vienes luego a preguntarle dónde compra el pan? Es que tiene muy buena pinta" _

Nuevamente, lanzó la nota. Takuya soltó una risa al leerla y le envió la contestación a Davis. Éste comenzó a leerla.

- "_Venga, de acuerdo, se lo preguntamos. Va siempre con una chica de pelo rubio y corto ¿y si quedamos con ellas mañana x la tarde, nos vamos a merendar por ahí y comprobamos cuánto se puede dilatar la bolsa estomacal de Miaka?"_

Davis contestó a la nota y la lanzó. No obstante, aquella vez, T.K., que se sentaba entre los dos chicos, la interceptó y la leyó. Davis le observaba con cara de mala uva. T.K. escribió algo y se la pasó a Takuya. Éste comenzó a leerla.

- "(davis) _¡Sí, sí! Luego se lo decimos. Espero que acepte. _(T.K.) _¡Hola, Takuya! Soy T.K. ¿Os importa si voy yo también? ¿A qué hora quedamos? También podríamos ir con alguna chica más y con Ken, Kôji y Koichi ¿no? Contesta._

Takuya contestó a la nota y se la pasó a T.K.

- "_Hola, T.K.! Hola, Davis! Bien, cuantos más mejor. Además, si viene alguna otra chica, es más posible que Miaka y su amiga vengan: no creo que quisiesen estar sólo con chicos. A la salida se lo decimos a Miaka y a su amiga y también hablamos con los demás. Pásasela a Davis. "_

T.K. escribió algo más en la nota y se la pasó a Davis. Éste la leyó, añadió una última cosa y la lanzó hasta Takuya.

- "_Hola, T.K.! Hola, Davis! Bien, cuantos más mejor. Además, si viene alguna otra chica, es más posible que Miaka y su amiga vengan: no creo que quisiesen estar sólo con chicos. A la salida se lo decimos a Miaka y a su amiga y también hablamos con los demás. Pásasela a Davis. Ok, hacemos lo que has dicho.T.K. Bien, de acuerdo. Davis"_

Toc, toc...

- ¡Adelante! – respondió la profesora, girándose. La lluvia de estuches y otros útiles cesó y todos pusieron cara de angelito. Un chico rubio de dieciséis años que llevaba una cinta azul en la frente entró en la clase. Sus ojos eran azules y se trataba de una persona bastante alta y delgada.

- Hola – saludó el chico – Soy Amiboshi Ginza.

- ¡¡¡AMIBOSHIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – chilló Miaka, saludándole con la mano. El chico, con una sonrisa benevolente, le devolvió el saludo y continuó diciendo – No he podido venir antes a clase... creo que ésta es mi letra. Tengo aquí el justificante – dijo, sacudiendo una tarjeta.

- ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

- Ginza, Amiboshi – contestó él. La mujer abrió el diario de clase y comenzó a buscar el nombre del chico en la lista. Asintió con la cabeza y añadió – Sí, ésta es tu clase. Siéntate al lado de... – comenzó a buscar un sitio libre – Yûki. Bueno, parece que ya la conoces ¿no?

- Sí – sonrió Amiboshi. Se dirigió al sitio contiguo a Miaka y se sentó – Hola .

- Hola ¿y tu hermano, Suboshi? – inquirió.

- Le ha tocado en otra clase, en el B.

- ¡Ah! Entonces está con...

- ¡Silencio! – exclamó la profesora – Yûki, cállate o me veré obligada a castigarte – la profesora se volvió hacia la pizarra. Miaka le sacó la lengua – Haced estas frases – finalizó.

--- Clase de 1º S.A. B. Asignatura: historia de Japón. Los alumnos realizan un trabajo en grupos de seis personas –-

(Grupo de Kenta, Rika, Alice, Kari y Yui. Es el único en el que falta alguien)

- ¿De qué vamos a hacer el trabajo? – inquirió Kari - ¿Rika-chan?

- ¡Que no me llames Rika-chan! – se quejó Rika.

- Claro... sólo le deja a Ryo que le llame así ¬¬ - dijo Alice.

- ¡Qué va /´! – exclamó Rika.

- Venga ya, si te vi – prosiguió Alice.

_Flash back_

_- ¡Voy a tomar un poco el aire! – anunció Alice. Se encontraba junto a Izumi, Jen y Kari en una tienda de ropa. _

_- ¡Vale, Alice! – contestó Jen. Alice salió y caminó unos pasos. De pronto, vio unas nucas que le resultaban familiares: eran Rika y Ryo, que se encontraban sentados en un banco algo alejado de la multitud. Alice se sonrió y se escondió sigilosamente tras una columna situada junto al banco. La pareja no la vio. _

_- ¿Qué tal te lo estás pasando, Rika? – inquirió Ryo._

_- Bien, bien... – contestó ella._

_- ¿Te aburres conmigo? – volvió a preguntar._

_- No, no me aburro. _

_- Es que... – comenzó él, en tono meloso – si te aburrías... – rodeó a Rika con el brazo. La chica se puso roja. Alice se mordió el labio: aquella escenita le daba ganas de reírse. Ryo acercó su rostro al de Rika – podemos darle un poco más de emoción... ¿qué me dices? – Rika se quedó pensando unos instantes. Ryo tomó su cara con la otra mano y la acercó a la suya, cerrando los ojos. Alice pensaba "¡Que se líen, que se líen! Juju... esto debe de estar mal... ¡pero me lo paso bomba!" Sin embargo, en el último momento, Rika giró su cara y el beso de Ryo fue a parar a su mejilla. "Mierda..." pensó Alice - ¿Ocurre algo, **Rika-chan**? – inquirió Ryo, tras abrir sus ojos. _

_- Ahora no... Puede que otro día. Lo siento – explicó Rika. Ryo, aunque algo fastidiado, sonrió y dijo:_

_- No te preocupes, cuando tú quieras. No voy a forzarte a nada. Por dos razones: no quiero hacerte daño y me gustaría que considerases la posibilidad de salir juntos. Y siendo un depravado, jamás querrás ¿no?_

_- Es obvio que no – contestó Rika. Se levantó. Ryo también lo hizo. Alice se escondió todavía más. _

_- ¿Ya te vas? – inquirió Ryo. _

_- No – contestó ella - ¿Vamos a tomar algo?_

_- Sí – sonrió Ryo. Comenzaron a encaminarse hacia algún bar. Alice, sonriente, volvió a la tienda de ropa. _

_Fin del Flash Back_

- ¡Capulla! – exclamó Rika, con enfado – No puedo creerlo ¿estuviste espiando?

- Bueno, sólo un poco, ya ves... lo siento – se disculpó.

- Ni se te ocurra volver a hacerlo ¿vale? – dijo Rika – O me enfadaré de verdad.

- Claro, claro U - sonrió Alice.

- Bien – suspiró Rika.

- Bueno – comenzó Yui – Se me ha ocurrido hacer el trabajo sobre los períodos más importantes en la historia de Japón. Podemos realizar un pequeño resumen sobre cada uno y añadir alguna foto y varios mapas sobre cómo ha ido evolucionando nuestro país ¿qué os parece?

- ¡Oh! – exclamó Kari – Estupendo, Yui.

- Es una buena idea – continuó Rika. Alice asintió.

- De acuerdo – sonrió Kenta – Perfecto.

- Bien, hay que distribuir el trabajo... ¿quién quiere escribir?

- Kenta tiene MUY mala letra – dijo Rika – Por nuestro bien, no.

- ¿Quieres escribir tú, Rika? – inquirió la joven Hongô.

- No, preferiría hacer otra tarea – contestó la pelirroja.

- Yo escribiré, Yui – sonrió Kari.

- De acuerdo – contestó la rubia, asintiendo – Bueno... necesitamos que alguien saque la información y la seleccione.

- Yo lo haré – dijo Rika.

- Bien, ¿quién hace la portada, el índice y la bibliografía? – volvió a preguntar la chica rubia.

- Yo – contestó Kenta.

- De acuerdo – dijo Yui. Rika observaba a Kenta con una cara extraña: el parecer no estaba muy segura de que su compañero de clase fuese capaz de hacer una portada decente...

- Alice ¿qué hacemos nosotras? – inquirió Yui.

- Yo ayudaré a Kari a pasarlo a limpio – contestó Alice.

- Está bien... Rika, hacemos juntas lo de la información ¿de acuerdo? – inquirió.

- Eh... bien, vale – contestó ella.

- Bueno, pues hagamos la estructura inicial del trabajo – dijo Yui, sacando un folio.

- Vaya, Yui – sonrió Kari – Se te da bien esto de hacer trabajos ¿no?

- Bueno, un poco – sonrió Yui – A decir verdad, en mi instituto de secundaria baja hacíamos trabajos prácticamente todas las semanas. Espero que aquí nos den más respiros.

- Y yo espero que Kenta no la cague – murmuró Rika. Las chicas (menos Alice) la observaron, extrañadas. En aquel momento se abrió la puerta. Sin saludar ni nada, entró un chico rubio, de ojos azules y que llevaba una cinta roja en la frente. Era bastante alto y delgado. Se dirigió a la profesora e intercambió varias palabras con ella. Mientras toda la clase le observaba, Yui seguía inmersa en su trabajo: no le gustaba distraerse.

- ¡Chicos, prestad atención un momento! – exclamó la profesora. Yui, la única que faltaba, se volvió – Tenemos un alumno nuevo – explicó – Diga su nombre a sus compañeros.

- Me llamo – comenzó – Suboshi Ginza – por alguna razón, Yui abrió mucho los ojos y murmuró "Suboshi..." – No he podido venir antes por asuntos que ahora no vienen a cuento. Voy a cursar toda la secundaria aquí. Espero que nos llevemos bien – dirigió una mirada a toda la clase y también puso cara de sorpresa cuando vio a Yui.

- Bien, Suboshi – continuó la maestra – Estamos haciendo un trabajo en grupo, así que siéntate con las señoritas McCoy, Nonaka, Yagami y Hongô y con el señor Kitagawa.

- De acuerdo – asintió Suboshi. Con una sonrisa fue hacia el grupo que le había indicado la mujer.

- ¡Hola, Suboshi! – sonrió Yui, dejando paso a una sonrisa.

- ¡Hola, Yui! – exclamó el chico, sentándose junto a ella, ya que era el único sitio que quedaba libre.

- ¿Os conocéis? – inquirió Kari.

- ¿No ves que sí? – contestó Rika, en tono aburrido. Kari no hizo caso. Yui contestó.

- Sí, sí que nos conocemos. Solo que él es de otra ciudad...

- Nos hemos mudado – sonrió Suboshi – Mi hermano va a la clase de al lado.

- ¿Sois gemelos? – inquirió Kari, con curiosidad.

- Así es – contestó Suboshi, con una leve sonrisa. Se veía que no era una persona demasiado extrovertida.

-- 1º S.A. C. Asignatura: Inglés –

- Ichijouji, Ken – dijo el profesor – _Please, exercise number two. _

_- Yes – _asintió Ken – _Turn into passive the following sentences. A: They have discovered a cure for the disease. Answer: A cure for the disease has been discovered. B: Someone has stolen my bike. Answer: My bike has been stolen by someone. C: They're rep..._

_-_ ¡Hola! – exclamó una voz chillona desde la puerta. El profesor, indignado, contestó:

- _In english, please!_

_- _Hum... _hello?_

_- Yes, hello... who are you?_

_- _Mayumi Kitsune – Ken alzó su cabeza y la observó. Al parecer, la conocía. Se trataba de una chica morena, de pelo largo y ojos verdes. Su falda era especialmente corta - _This is my first day, I've been sick. Here you have my justificant. _

_- Oh, my! – _exclamó el profesor – _It is "justification", lady!_

_- _Lo que usted diga – contestó Mayumi, sin preocuparse de hablar inglés. Le dio el justificante al profesor. Éste contestó:

_- Ok, Mayumi, you can sit in front of Ichijouji, Ken; the blue haired boy. _

_- Oh! Perfect! – _exclamó Mayumi. Se sentó en el sitio que había frente a Ken.

- Hooola, Ken-kun – sonrió – Parece que nos ha tocado otra vez juntos ¿no, guapo?

- Sí, parece – sonrió Ken.

--- Universidad de Tokio. Una de las cafeterías. Ryo, Tai, Sora, Matt, Chichiri, Taka, Tasuki y nuestro querido amigo: "El Hoto", están comiendo para luego volver a casa. Joe también está ahí pero a regañadientes ---

- ¡Como y me voy ¿eh! ¡Como y me voy! – exclamó Joe.

- Que sí, Joe, que sí – dijo Tai.

- ¿Sabéis, chicos? – comenzó Tasuki - ¡Un amigo nuestro está dando clases aquí! – exclamó.

- ¿Quién? ¿El tal Chicago? – inquirió Tai.

- ¡Ese no es amigo! – exclamó Taka, asqueado por el simple hecho de oír el nombre de su enemigo.

- Además, su nombre es Nakago ¿sí? – añadió Chichiri.

- Bueno, que me da igual el nombre de ese tío – dijo Tai - ¿Quién es el profesor, entonces?

- Nuestro amigo Mitsukake ¬ - sonrió Tasuki – Es muy inteligente y...

- Pero no tanto como el menda – sonrió Hotohori, observándose en un espejo de mano.

- ... da clase a los de medicina.

- ¡Ah! ¡Sí, a mí me da! – exclamó Joe - ¡Es estupendo!

- ¿Qué asignatura?- inquirió Taka.

- Anatomía, pero más tarde me va a dar clase también de inmunología. Es un buen hombre – sonrió Joe.

- Chicos – comenzó Sora – he invitado a comer a mi amiga, Kourin ¿os importa? – inquirió. Todos negaron con la cabeza. Tasuki comentó:

- Mientras encuentre silla, perfecto. Tengo ganas de ver quién es...

- Y si es guapa ¿no? ¿Sí? – inquirió Chichiri.

- Bah... sí... aunque me vale con que sea femenina.

- ¡¡¡HOLASSSSSSSSSS!- saludó una voz. A Tasuki le dio un ataque – Soy Kourin Takanami – sonrió y se sentó junto a Sora. Todos sonrieron.

- Me suenas mucho ¬ ¬ - observó Taka.

- ¡Ah, qué va, qué va! – contestó Kourin - ¡Imposible, Taka, imposible!

- Entonces ¿cómo sabes que Taka se llama Taka, ¿sí?- inquirió Chichiri.

- Eh... cof, cof... he oído su nombre por ahí: las chicas hablan mucho sobre ti.

- Sigo pensando que tú y yo nos conocemos – dijo Taka.

- Yo también ¿sí?

- A mí también me recuerda a alguien esa gran belleza... – comentó Hotohori - ¡Jojojojojo! ¡Pero no tanta como la mía! ¡Soy grande, soy genial, soy inteligentísimo!

- Narcisista ¬¬ - murmuró Kourin en voz baja – Como siempre... ¡argh! – exclamó.

- O ¬ O ¡¡¡HEY, YO A TI TE CONOZCO! – exclamó Tasuki, con la cara puesta justo delante de la de Kourin. La chica parecía asustada - ¡¡¡ERES NU...

- ... EVA! – exclamó Kourin, tapando la boca de Tasuki - ¡Sí, soy nueva! ¡Qué vas a conocerme!

- Bueno, venga, dejad de atosigar a mi amiga – pidió Sora, sorprendida por cómo se estaba comportando toda la panda de Fushigi Yuugi.

- Umm – comenzó Ryo – Mi instinto varonil me dice que esa linda chica tiene algo raro...

- Tu ¿instinto varonil? – repitió Matt.

- ¡Soy un macho! – exclamó Ryo.

- ¡¡¡JOÉ QUE SI TIENE ALGO RARO! – exclamó Tasuki - ¡¡¡COMO QUE NO TIENE PERAS! – se abalanzó sobre Kourin y le levantó la camiseta – Oô ... anda... pues sí que tiene – dijo, observando el sujetador de Kourin.

- ¡Depravado! – exclamó ella, pegándole un tortazo.

- ¬ glglglglglglglglglglglgl...

- ¡Eh! Se ha caído algo al suelo – dijo Taka. Lo recogió y lo observó, confundido. Era de color carne y tenía forma redondeada.

- ¡Trae, que será un bollo! – exclamó Tai, agarrándolo.

- ¡No, Tai! – exclamó Chichiri – No es un bollo ¿sí? – observó a Kourin. Cogió el extraño objeto – Es tuyo ¿sí? Nuriko.

- / ... me han pillado...

- ¡¿NURIKO! – exclamaron Hotohori y Taka.

- ¡Pues claro que es Nuriko! – exclamó Tasuki.

- ¿De qué va esto? ¿Qué pasa con mi amiga Kourin? – inquirió Sora, confusa.

- No es Kourin, ni es amig**a **¿sí? – dijo Chichiri – Es un hombre: Nuriko Takanami.

- Bueno, venga, trae eso acá – dijo Nuriko, todavía rojo, introduciendo de nuevo la curiosa "prótesis" en su sitio – Lo siento, Sora: soy un travestí. Debí habértelo dicho antes... ¿seguirás siendo mi amiga? En mi corazón soy una damisela.

- Oô... sí, claro... – contestó Sora.

- Oye, pues para ser un travestí eres guapa – observó Ryo.

- ¡¡¡ARGHHH! – gritó Tasuki - ¡¡¡ENCIMA DE PEDERASTA LE GUSTAN LOS TÍOOOOOOOS!

- ¡Que no, Tasuki! Como travestí, es guapa ¡pero no me gustan los tíos! Además, ya estoy con Rika... aunque no oficialmente, pero bueno.

- ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUE ESTÁS CON RIKAAAAA! ¡¿A QUÉ LLAMAS "ESTAR"! ¡¡¡SEGURO QUE XXXXXXXXXXXX!

- Jodeeeeeeeer, ya estamos otra vez – se quejó Ryo – Tasu, como no dejes de decir semejantes gilipolleces, no te ayudaré en tu carr...

- ¡Ya me callo, ya me callo ¬ ! – exclamó Tasuki, sonriente.

Continuaron tragando durante un buen rato más. Aquella tarde no pasó nada del otro mundo, pero al día siguiente...

--- Restaurante de comida rápida Hikaru. Distrito de Shinjuku. Sábado, 17:30 P.M.---

- ¡Hola, T.K.! – exclamó Takuya, que ya se encontraba con Davis - ¡Hola, Kari!

- Hola – sonrió Kari - ¿Quiénes más estamos al final?

- Van a venir Alice, Izumi, Koji, Koichi, Henry, Jen y Takato. Miaka y Yui, por su parte, van a venir con los gemelos nuevos que han llegado al instituto – contestó Takuya.

- ¿Y Rika? – volvió a preguntar Kari.

- La mala uva ha quedado, al parecer, con ese tal Ryo – contestó Davis – Y Ken ha quedado con Yolei (qué raro...) y con una tal Soi.

- ¡Holaaaaaa! – saludó una chica, por detrás.

- ¡Hola, Miaka! – sonrieron Takuya, Davis y T.K. Efectivamente, la chica castaña iba acompañada por Yui, Amiboshi y Suboshi.

- ¡Tengo unas ganas locas de zampar ¬ ! – exclamó.

- No hacía falta que lo dijeras, Miaka ¬¬ - contestó Yui.

- Aún falta gente, Miaka – dijo Kari – Soy Kari Yagami nn.

- Y yo Miaka Yûki - sonrió Miaka.

- ¡Hola! – exclamó una voz por detrás: era Henry, acompañado de todos los demás.

- ¡Hola! – saludaron todos. Tras hacer las presentaciones oportunas, entraron en el restaurante.

--- Playa de Odaiba. 18:00 P.M. Rika y Ryo están sentados en las rocas, con ropa normal ---

- Me halaga que hayas querido salir hoy conmigo, después de todo – sonrió Ryo.

- ¿Por qué no iba a haberlo hecho? La última vez que salimos me lo pasé bastante bien.

- Me alegro – sonrió Ryo de nuevo – Poco a poco comienzo a gustarte ¿verdad? ¬¬ - inquirió, observando de reojo a la pelirroja.

- No sueñes despierto ¬¬ - contestó Rika – Además, tú sólo quieres liarte conmigo: no te importa nada más que eso.

- ¿De dónde sacas semejante tontería, Rika? – inquirió Ryo, sorprendido.

- Déjalo – contestó ella – Los hombres sois todos iguales: pensáis que debemos estar a vuestros pies, no pensáis más que en enrollaros con nosotras y no sabéis cómo tratarnos. Y tú, por supuesto, no eres la excepción.

- Te equivocas, Rika, no somos así.

- No os enteráis de nada nunca – prosiguió ella. Observó a Ryo directamente a los ojos y dijo – Seguro que te daría igual liarte con cualquier otra chica. ¿Qué digo? ¡Seguro que ya te has liado con miles de ellas! ¡Claro, irás anotando en tu agenda con quién te toca cada día!

- ¡Deja de decir esas cosas, Rika! ¡No te he hecho nada y tú me estás poniendo a parir!

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿A caso me equivoco? ¡Te importo una mierda!

- ¡Te quiero! – exclamó Ryo. Rika se mantuvo indiferente por fuera, pero por dentro estaba sorprendida. Ryo desvió la mirada – Y no sabes cuánto. Me parece que eres tú la que no se entera. Vale, es cierto que he salido con muchas chicas y que me he liado con ellas... pero tú me importas mucho más.

- Si es cierto eso que dices – comenzó a decir Rika, cuando hubieron pasado unos segundos - ¿por qué siempre que quedamos me propones, en algún momento, liarnos?

- Tú lo has dicho, Rika: en algún momento – dijo Ryo – Para mí hay cosas más importantes que liarme contigo, como hablar, reírme, pasear o simplemente estar junto a ti ¿vale?

- Está bien... lo comprendo... un poco - contestó Rika. Ryo sonrió levemente y la rodeó con el brazo.

- Bonito paisaje ¿no crees? – sonrió a Rika.

- Sí – sonrió ella también - ¿Por qué, de repente, cambias de tema?

- Porque no quiero amargarme la tarde ni amargártela a ti hablando sobre lo cerdos que podemos llegar a ser los chicos o sobre lo distinto que puedo llegar a ser yo con respecto a ellos – contestó él - ¿Sabes? Ahora mismo me están entrando ganas de besarte... pero prefiero contenerme porque sé que no te gusta.

- No seas estúpido, Ryo. Hazlo si quieres.

- No – sonrió él.

- ¿No?

- No – volvió a decir. Rika sonrió y ella misma besó brevemente los labios de Ryo. Éste sonrió y dijo:

- Sé mi novia, Rika.

- No – contestó ella, también sonriendo. Ryo chasqueó la lengua y prosiguió:

- No seas mala... sal conmigo.

- Sabía que no me comprendías – sonrió ella.

- Ya... claro, te gusta otro.

- No me gusta otro.

- ¿Entonces? – inquirió Ryo. Rika volvió a besarle, aquella vez durante algunos segundos más y dijo:

- Vamos a tomar algo. Esta vez invito yo – le dio un último beso, más corto y se levantó.

- Es difícil comprenderte – sonrió Ryo – Pero de momento sé que no te voy a sacar nada – se levantó, sonrió a Rika y rodeó con una de sus manos su cintura mientras que con la otra tomó su rostro. Acercó sus labios a los de ella y los besó de forma algo más apasionada y durante más tiempo. Finalmente se separó de ella y dijo – Éste vale por los tres tuyos. ¿Vamos?

- Vamos – sonrió Rika.

--- Cafetería del Oeste de Shinjuku. Yolei está sentada en una silla del exterior, esperando. Son las 18:30. De pronto, llega Ken ---

- Hola – saludó él, sentándose frente a ella.

- ¡Hola, Kenny O! – sonrió ella.

- Va a venir una amiga mía ¿de acuerdo?

- Una... ¿amiga tuya? – repitió Yolei - ¿Quién?

- Se llama Ma...

- ¡¡¡¡KEN-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! – exclamó una sombra de cabello azabache, abrazando por detrás a Ken. Era una chica morena. Inmediatamente, varias venas se hincharon en la frente de Yolei.

- Vaya, vaya – dijo, entre dientes - ¿y tú quién eres ?

- ¡Oh! – exclamó la chica, sin dejar de abrazar a Ken – Soy Mayumi Kitsune.

- Así que Mayumi Kitsune ¿eh? ¿La amiga de Ken? – volvió a preguntar Yolei, nuevamente entre dientes y tamborileando con sus dedos en la mesa.

- ¡No sólo soy su amiga! – exclamó Mayumi – ¡Me casaré con él ¿a que sí!

- Bueno, Mayumi, tú y yo somos sólo amigos ¿no? – contestó Ken. Los ojos de Yolei lanzaban chispas de furia.

- Yo soy Yolei Inoue – dijo al fin – Oye, Kitsune, ¿por qué cojones no te sientas?

- Eso, Mayumi – corroboró Ken – Me estás ahogando – la chica morena observó a Ken primero, luego a Yolei y murmuró, de forma que sólo pudiera oírle ésta última – Ken es mío.

- ¡Y una mierda! – exclamó Yolei. Mayumi se sentó mientras Ken observaba confuso a Yolei.

- Hola – saludó Soi, por detrás. La chica había podido quedar con los demás puesto que aquélla tarde no tenía clases de danza.

- ¡Hola, Soi! – exclamó Yolei, sonriendo – Éste chico es Ken Ichijouji, mi mejor amigo y esa de ahí es Mayumi Kitsune, una... amiga de Ken.

- Encantada – sonrió Soi, sentándose junto a Yolei (Mayumi se había sentado junto a Ken).

- Hola, Soi - sonrió Ken.

- Hola, chica – añadió Mayumi. Seguidamente, rodeó con el brazo a Ken, cosa que hizo que a Yolei se le pusieran los nervios en el disparador y le entraran ganas de estrangular a la chica morena. Al parecer, Soi se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría con Yolei con lo cual le colocó una mano en el hombro y le dirigió una mirada que venía a decir "Estate tranquila, Yolei, esa chica no vale nada". Yolei sonrió levemente y dijo:

- Ken-sama ¿vamos los dos juntos a pedir algo para todos? – propuso, poniendo especial énfasis en "los dos juntos".

- Vale – contestó Ken. Mayumi se quedó con la boca abierta. Sin pensárselo dos veces exclamó:

- ¡Ken-kun, yo voy con vosotros!

- Va... – comenzó Ken. Yolei le cortó y dijo:

- No seas descortés, Mayumi: no vamos a dejar a Soi sola. Además, si vas con nosotros igual te rozas con alguien y se te estropea el peinado o se te rompe una uña – rodeó a Ken con el brazo, mientras Mayumi continuaba atónita y se introdujo en el establecimiento. Mayumi se quedó sentada en su silla, rezongada. Se dio cuenta de que Soi le estaba observando.

- ¿Qué miras tú? – le espetó.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó Soi – Nada, nada – desvió su vista al cielo mientras pensaba "Esta Mayumi no va a llegar a ninguna parte con esa actitud tan descortés". Entre tanto, en la cafetería...

- ¿Qué cogemos, Yolei?

- Yo quiero un té frío. Y otro para Soi, le encanta.

- Bien, yo me cogeré un zumo de naranja. Para Mayumi pediré un refresco light, no le gusta el azúcar.

- Qué fina, la niña – comentó Yolei.

- Te ha caído mal ¿me equivoco? – inquirió Ken.

- No, no te equivocas – contestó Yolei. Ken suspiró y dijo:

- ¿Por qué? Es una chica simpática.

- ¿No te das cuenta de que va a por ti como una arpía en celo? – contestó Yolei.

- Bueno... – comenzó Ken, enrojeciendo – si lo hace, no le va a servir de nada porque yo...

- Porque tú ¿qué?

- Porque tú me... – comenzó, más rojo todavía.

- ¿Qué vais a pedir, chicos? – inquirió una camarera pelirroja de aspecto amable.

- ¡Ah! – exclamó Ken, que se había quedado ensimismado – Eh... ¿cómo era, Yolei?

- Dos tes fríos, un zumo de naranja natural y una naranjada light.

- ¡Limonada! – exclamó Ken – Limonada light, en vez de la naranjada – añadió. La camarera asintió y comenzó a preparar las bebidas – Mayumi prefiere la limonada – explicó a Yolei.

- ¡Oh, vaya! – exclamó Yolei – Qué majo, qué bien se sabe los gustos de esa pequeña gran arpía. No levantará un metro y medio del suelo, pero las garras las tiene de aquí a Fukuoka – dirigió una mirada enojada a Ken y se giró para volver. Ken la sujetó por el hombro.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Yolei? – inquirió, preocupado.

- ¡Que no entiendo como puedes ser amigo de esa cosa con minifalda! – exclamó Yolei.

- ¿Qué más te da a ti? – contestó Ken –Tú y yo seguiremos siendo igual de amigos, seguiremos siendo el mejor amigo del otro.

- ¡No, si amigos no vamos a dejar de ser! – exclamó Yolei. Caminó unos pasos y añadió - ¡No es la amistad entre nosotros lo que me preocupa! ¡Pero sí su evolución ¿sabes!

- Aquí tenéis – dijo la camarera, depositando las bebidas en la barra.

- Cóbrese – contestó Ken, apresuradamente, dando un billete a la camarera – Quédese con las vueltas – añadió, cogiendo los vasos. Yolei ya estaba en la puerta – Podías esperarme ¿no?

- ¡Como si eso te importara! – exclamó la chica, mientras se sentaba en su sitio. Soi la observó, extrañada. Mayumi sonrió, mientras Ken repartía las bebidas, aún preocupado. El chico se volvió a sentar, en medio de un suspiro, y comenzó a beber su zumo mientras observaba a una Yolei con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

--- Casa de Tomoyo Daidôji. 19:07 P.M. Habitación de la chica de trece años. Si tenéis la canción "Groovy!" de Sakura, éste es un buen momento para ponerla ---

- ¡Muy bien, público! – exclamó Tomoyo. Sus ojos brillaban, emocionados. El público estaba formado por Makoto Kuraga, Iori Hida, Tommy Himi, Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiiragizawa y Chiriko Matsuda, que se había traído un libro sobre Física Cuántica para matar el tiempo. Los seis chicos levantaron su mirada para atender a las palabras de su amiga morena - ¡Va a comenzar el desfile de primavera-verano de Tomoyo Daidôji, es decir, yo! – sonrió - ¡Aquí tenemos a la espectacular – señaló a unos biombos –Ai Kuraga! ¡Ai, sal, por favor! – una sombra de cabello castaño atado en un elegante moño se deslizó detrás del biombo para situarse frente al público, que la observaba anonadado. Y es que Ai estaba muy guapa - ¡Ai viste un conjunto de top rosa ceñido al cuerpo, decorado con flores de cerezo y unos pantalones piratas de color azul celeste con hibiscos! – exclamó Tomoyo, señalando el bonito atuendo que vestía la chica, mientras ésta caminaba, totalmente roja - ¡Finalmente, observad las sandalias de color rosa con una flor de cerezo en el empeine que viste nuestra amiga Ai! – finalizó Tomoyo. Ai observó por unos instantes al público. Hasta su hermano estaba medio babeando. La chica pegó media vuelta y volvió tras los biombos - ¡Muy bien, Ai! – aplaudió Tomoyo. Los otros chicos también lo hicieron, más fervientemente Iori, Chiriko y Tommy, que por primera vez no lloraba - ¡En siguiente lugar, tenemos a Shiuchon Wong! – inconscientemente, Makoto se colocó en el borde de la silla. Shiuchon, que llevaba el pelo recogido en dos trenzas enrolladas a ambos lados de la cabeza, comenzó a caminar con más alegría de cómo lo hacía su amiga Ai - ¡Shiuchon está también preciosísima! – exclamó Tomoyo, que se lo estaba pasando como un niño en un parque de juegos.

- Joder, preciosísima... ¬ - murmuró Makoto.

- ¡Viste un vestido rosa por encima de la rodilla que se anuda por el cuello, dejando la espada al aire libre como podéis ver! – prosiguió Tomoyo, mientras Shiuchon se daba la vuelta - ¡Las flores que he bordado en el vestido son de distintas plantas, pero todas son igual de alegres! ¡Además, Shiuchon lleva unas preciosas sandalias rosas de tacón con unas admirables cintas del mismo color que le llegan hasta la rodilla!

- Ahahahahahahahaaaaa... que me da ¬¬¬ - murmuraba Makoto. Shiuchon, tras dirigir una última sonrisa al público, volvió tras el biombo.

- ¡Y ahora! – exclamó Tomoyo - ¡Mi mejor modelo, Sakura Kinomoto! – anunció, pegando unos saltitos de emoción. Sakura, tras unos segundos, se deslizó tímidamente desde el biombo a la improvisada pasarela que habían montado. A Xiao Lang le dio un paro cardíaco (bonita hipérbole) y cayó redondo al suelo - ¡¡¡Nuestra adorada Sakura viste un precioso vestido por encima de la rodilla que mezcla los colores rosa, para el vestido y negro, para los bordes y el cuello! ¡¡¡Además, posee una bonita apertura en la zona de la cintura, gracias a la cual podemos observar el precioso ombligo de nuestra amiga! ¡¡¡El vestido de Sakura posee un ligero pero no obstante bonito escote y no tiene mangas! ¡¡¡Por eso lleva esos preciosos guantes largos de color negro! ¡¡¡Y, finalmente, observad las preciosas medias negras hasta el muslo que lleva Sakura y que se sujetan con un liguero al minishort que viste bajo el vestido!

- Uy, qué vergüenza – murmuró Sakura. Dirigió su vista a Xiao Lang.

- mami... y yo que no quería venir – murmuraba, con espuma (bueno, más bien baba) en su boca.

- ¡Xiao Lang! –exclamó, corriendo hasta él. Tomó su cabeza con una mano y zarandeó su cuerpo con la otra - ¡Despierta, Xiao Lang!

- Sa... sakura... – murmuraba Xiao Lang – es... estás muy guapa...

- ¡Tranquila, Sakura! – exclamó Tomoyo, sonriendo de forma benévola - ¡Está bien, no le pasa nada!

- Ah... (suspiro)... Xiao Lang... – dijo la chica.

- ¡Bueno! Pasemos a la colección de trajes de...

- ¡Silencio! –exclamó Sakura, de pronto, con los ojos muy abiertos. Se levantó y comenzó a girar su cabeza para todos los lados – Siento... – dio un paso – una extraña presencia... ¿es una carta de Clow? – entrecerró los ojos y sacó de nosedónde un manojo de llaves. Levantó una, de color rosa y comenzó a decir, mientras los demás la observaban atónitos - ¡Oh llave que ocultas los poderes de las tinieblas, revélame la naturaleza de tu auténtico poder! ¡¡¡Rompe el sellooooo! – exclamó. Se oyó un golpe seco - ¡Ah, la tengo! – exclamó Sakura, con una carta en su poder.

- ¿De qué coño va esto? – inquirió Makoto, confundido.

- ¡La tengo, Tomoyo, la tengo! ¡La carta "Clavelator"!

- Me alegro mucho, Sakura – sonrió la morena – Verás, Makoto, un día...

_Flash Back_

_- ¿Qué es esto? – inquirió Sakura, señalando una caja._

_- Son cartas de olor, unas huelen a rosas, otras a flores de cerezo, otras a claveles... – sonrió Tomoyo. _

_- ¡Vaya! – exclamó Sakura, abriendo la caja._

_- ¡No lo hagas! – pidió Tomoyo. TARDE: SAKURA YA LA HABÍA CAGADO. Las cartas echaron a volar por todo: unas por la casa, otras salieron por la ventana (¿cómo? ¡JA! Se han visto cosas peores) y se perdieron en el horizonte... Sakura dijo:_

_- ¡Ay, Tomoyo! ¡Lo siento mucho! _

_- Tú, la niña castaña – dijo una voz de hombre. Sakura miró para todos los lados. La voz procedía de un cachorro de perro. _

_- ¿Hablas? – inquirió Sakura._

_- Hablo, fumo, bebo...– enumeró el perrito – Esas cartas han volado, tú tendrás que recuperarlas. Toma esta llave – le tendió la llave rosita – Cada vez que notes el olor potente de una flor, ahí estará una carta. Hay diecinueve. Tendrás que decir "Oh llave que ocultas los poderes de las tinieblas, revélame la naturaleza de tu verdadero poder. ¡Rompe el sello!"_

_- ¿Para que? – inquirieron ambas chicas._

_- Queda guay – contestó el perro – Hala, comienza la caza de las cartas de olor de Tomoyo. ¡Que te vaya bien! ¡Adiós! – y el cachorro desapareció en un extraño vórtice interdimensional - ¡Ah! – añadió el perro – Y si no lo consigues antes de fin de año, el mundo se destruirá. _

_- ¿En serio? – inquirió Sakura - ¡No quiero que pase!_

_- Bueno... no pasará eso pero, chica, Tomoyo no podrá enviar sus cartas para felicitar el año nuevo ¿comprendes? Así que busca, Roxy, busca..._

_- Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto – repuso Sakura._

_- ¡Ah! Claro, que Roxy era el nombre de mi novia... ¡que te cunda! ¡Abur! – el vórtice y la voz desaparecieron. _

_Fin del Flash Back_

- Tomoyo... eso del perro no ocurrió – murmuró Sakura.

- JIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIIJIJIJIIIII – se rió Tomoyo, de forma maníaca – Vale, en realidad un día me dio por esconder todas mis cartas de olor en cajas y le di a Sakura una llave maestra para que las buscase. ¡Lo del conjuro fue porque quedaba muy kawaii!

- Ah... – dijo Makoto.

- ¡Tomoyo! ¡Ésta era la última ¿no! – inquirió Sakura, emocionada.

- Sí - sonrió la morena – Ya se me ocurrirá algún otro jueguecito para pasar el rato... jijijijijijijijijijijijijiii – volvió a reírse.

- Tío, qué gente más rara – murmuró Makoto, traumatizado - ¿No, Chiriko? ¿Chiriko? – repitió, al ver que el chico estaba ensimismado. El castaño de coleta cerró el libro, sonrió y dijo:

- Disculpa, estaba inmerso en el maravilloso mundo de la física cuántica. ¿Sabías que cuando un electrón pasa de un nivel de energía a otro, emite un fotón con una energía determinada?

-... no, ni ganas – suspiró Makoto. Se volvió hacia Sakura y Tomoyo, a las que se les habían unido Ai y Shiuchon y añadió - ¿Y lo de carta de "Clow"? ¿Por qué ese nombre?

- Suena muy bien – sonrió Sakura – Carta de Clow...

- Carta de Clow – repitió Tomoyo.

- Carta de – inició Sakura.

- Clow – completó Tomoyo.

- Car... – comenzó Sakura.

- ta... – prosiguió Tomoyo.

- de... – continuó la castaña.

- Clow... – finalizó Tomoyo.

- ¡Carta de Clow! – exclamaron a la vez. Eriol se acercó a Makoto y le dijo:

- Están un poco locas, lo comprendo, pero son buena gente ¿vale?

- Sí – asintió Makoto – Si eso no te lo niego, Hiiragizawa.

- ¡Ah! Y Clow es el nombre de mi padre – sonrió Eriol. Makoto le observó y asintió.

--- Casa de Taka. Allí se encuentran Sora, Tai, Matt, Taka, Tasuki, Chichiri, Nuriko en mode Kourin, y "El Hoto". Son las 20:00 P.M. Suena el timbre y Taka abre: son Rika y Ryo ---

- ¡Hola, Ryo! – saludó Taka, con una sonrisa. En el apartamento del joven de diecinueve años sonaba una música muy movida y se oía hablar a todos los que allí había de punta a punta – Ésta es tu novia ¿no? ¡Hola! Soy Taka Sukunami.

- ¿Qué soy su qué? – repitió Rika, indignada.

- ¡No, hombre, no! – exclamó Ryo, rojo – No somos novios... todavía.

- ¡Ah! Entonces es la chica con la que te liabas de vez en cuando ¿no?

- Ryoooo... – murmuró Rika, enfadada.

- "_Ayayayay... voy a matar a Taka"_ Bueno, sí... pero ante todo es mi amiga – sonrió Ryo, estrechándola contra su cuerpo.

- ¡Suelta, cerdo traidor! – exclamó Rika, apartándose de Ryo.

- Bueno... OO os dejo para que... habléis – dijo Taka, que parecía haber tomado conciencia de cómo había metido la pata – Pasad cuando queráis al salón: todos los demás están allí – añadió con una sonrisa, desapareciendo por la puerta.

- Rika, ¡te lo puedo explicar! – exclamó Ryo, preocupado.

- ¡¡¡Qué me vas a explicar! ¡¡¡No te molestes: se ve de lejos todo lo que has estado chuleándote delante de tus amiguitos de la universidad! ¡¡¡Eres como todos, Ryo! – bramó Rika.

- Yo no he estado chuleándome, Rika.

- Nooooooo.

- ¡Ellos sólo me preguntaron que si tenía novia! – trató de excusarse Ryo - ¡Yo sólo contesté que no, pero que había una chica que me gustaba mucho, o sea, tú, y que de vez en cuando pasaba algo entre nosotros! ¡Sólo eso!

- ... pues no tendrías que haber dicho ni eso – espetó Rika – Con decir que no, pero que había alguien que te gustaba bastaba y sobraba ¿vale?

- ¡Vale! ¡Bien! ¡Si quieres salgo ahí y digo: ésta es la chica que me gusta pero jamás nos hemos liado así que os he estado mintiendo todo este tiempo! ¡Si quieres hago eso! – exclamó Ryo, apresurada y nerviosamente.

- Estás de coña ¿no?

- ¡No estoy de coña! – rebatió Ryo - ¡Si quieres, lo hago! ¡Siendo por ti, lo hago!

- Anda... – comenzó Rika, sonriendo para sí – no seas imbécil. Lo hecho, hecho está. Vamos al salón: estoy impaciente por conocer a todas las personas de las que me has hablado – comenzó a caminar tras haber dicho aquello. Ryo se había quedado congelado - ¡Venga! – exclamó Rika. Como vio que Ryo no se movía, le cogió de la manga de la camisa y tiró de él hasta que comenzó a caminar por su cuenta. Finalmente, entraron en el salón, donde el panorama era, cuando menos, caótico: Tasuki parecía medio borracho, Tai, borracho completo, Hotohori no cesaba de admirarse en un espejo murmurando todo su árbol genealógico, Kourin hacía malabares con sus prótesis, Taka bailaba de forma desenfrenada... Los únicos medianamente normales eran Sora, Matt y Chichiri, que observaban avergonzados a los otros.

- ¡Hola, chicos! – saludó Ryo, que se sintió en su salsa en cuanto vio a sus compañeros de la universidad.

- ¡¡¡RYOOOOOOOO ¬ ! – exclamó Tasuki, corriendo torpemente hasta él. Rika observó al pelirrojo con aprensión - ¡¿Qué tal estás, majo! ¡¿Quieres cerveza, vino, alcohol puro y duro? – ofreció. A continuación, sus ojos se posaron en Rika - ¡¡¡ANDA! ¡Así que ésta es la chica con la que cometes pederastia! ¡Oye (a Rika) pues eres muy guapa ¬ !

- ¬¬U... gracias... – se volvió hacia Ryo - ¿Quién es éste?

- Es...

- ¡Tasuki Wasuki! – exclamó, agarrando de la cintura a Rika - ¡Para servirte en lo que quieras, pechioza!

- ¡¡¡QUITA, CACHO CERDO! – exclamó Rika, tratando de quitarse de encima al pelirrojo.

- ¡Venga, vamos a bailar ¬ !- exclamó de nuevo Tasuki - ¡¡¡LARALALARALALARALARAAAAAAAA! – tarareaba, moviendo a Rika como le parecía.

- ¡¡¡RYOOOOO, QUÍTAME A ÉSTE!

- ¡¡¡AHORA VO...

POM

- ... Y

- Ya te lo he quitado de encima yo - sonrió Taka – Son 6 yenes.

- ¡Y una mierda! – exclamó Rika, volviendo junto a Ryo - ¡¿Es que aquí nadie es normal! –exclamó.

- Shh, venga, tranquilízate – dijo Ryo, acariciando el cabello de Rika.

- ¡Tú! ¡Ni siquiera me has ayudado con el pelirrojo ese loco!

- (Tasuki) ¡ ¬ Tai, bailemos!

- (Tai) ¡Chiiiii! – los dos se pusieron a bailar... o algo así.

- Es simpático, Rika – continuó Ryo, acariciando ahora la espalda de ella – Lo que pasa es que está un poco... ebrio.

- ¡Joder un poco! – exclamó Rika - ¡¿Y quién es el otro!

- Tai Yagami... ese es así de normal, aunque también está borracho... ¿vamos con esa chica pelirroja, el chico rubio y el que está sonriendo? Esos son normales.

- Vale – suspiró Rika. Se encaminaron hacia ellos y se sentaron.

- Hola ¿qué tal estáis? – saludó Ryo.

- Hola, Ryo – sonrió Sora. Matt y Chichiri también lo hicieron. Rika, por primera vez, pareció sentirse cómoda.

- Ésta es Rika Nonaka – dijo Ryo.

- Encantada – sonrió ella.

- Yo soy Sora Takenouchi – saludó Sora.

- Yo soy Matt Ishida.

- Y yo soy Chichiri Atsunako ¿sí? – saludó Chichiri.

- De acuerdo – asintió Rika – Por cierto ¿quién es el que está venga a mirarse en el espejo? ¿Otro borracho?

- ¡No, no, ¿sí! – exclamó Chichiri - ¡Sólo es Hotohori, un - bajó la voz – narcisista ¿sí!

- Oh, ya... – asintió Rika.

- Ante todo – comenzó Ryo – no le preguntes sobre sus orígenes y si te dice que si es guapo, tú dile que sí.

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió Rika, encogiéndose de hombros – No tengo por qué decirle que es guapo cuando no es mi tipo – prosiguió. Todos observaron horrorizados a Hotohori, que se había parado en seco en la tía segunda del primo tercero de su abuelo cuarto. El moreno se giró lentamente. Mientras que las miradas de los demás reflejaban el terror, la de Rika reflejaba el "¿ein?".

- Disculpadme, señorita – comenzó Hotohori - ¿acaso insinuáis que yo, Hotohori Mizuki, no soy el más guapo del mundo?

- Claro que no – contestó Rika. Los demás se cayeron para atrás. Hotohori se mordió el labio y añadió:

- ¿Acaso no veis mi hermosa cabellera azabache, mis diáfanos ojos castaños, mi tersa piel, mis facciones perfectas, mi cuerpo sin igual... mi belleza sin límites?

- Hombre, no digo que seas feo... pero no eres mi tipo y punto. Además, eres muy narcisista.

- ¡Argh! ¡Qué puñalada! - se quejó Hotohori, agarrándose el pecho - ¡Si yo soy inteligentísimo, bellísimo, el mejor...

- Hotohori, tranquilo ¿sí? – dijo Chichiri – Es sólo una persona, no te derrumbes ¿sí?

- ¡NO! – exclamó Hotohori. Con una sonrisa tomó las manos de Rika entre las suyas y dijo - ¡Yo tengo todas las cualidades buenas habidas y por haber... pero vos sois más sincera que yo! ¡Vuestra sinceridad no tiene límites! ¡No necesito a Miaka, cásate conmigo!

- No – respondió Rika, tranquilamente.

- ¡Ah! ¡Fascinante! ¡Sé mi amiga, entonces!

- Vale – contestó en aquella ocasión la pelirroja.

- Bien – sonrió Hotohori – Pero... ¡llegará el día en que seré más sincero! ¡El más sincero del mundo! ¡Y seré aún más perfectísimo, ilustrísimo, grandísimo! ¡Ese día – exclamó, mirando a Rika fijamente a los ojos – llegará, amiga mía! – soltó las manos de Rika y comenzó a reírse solo.

- Qué tío más raro – murmuró Rika. Se giró a los demás – Bueno, ya está, le he dicho que no es el más guapo y he sobrevivido: no era tan terrib...

- ¡¡¡QUÉ VALIENTE ES MI RIKAAAAAAAA! – exclamó Ryo, abrazándola fuertemente, llorando de felicidad.

- ¡¡¡QUE NO SOY TU RIKAAAAAAA! – se quejó ella, quitándoselo de encima.

- La verdad, es que hay que tener huevos para decirle a Hotohori que no es el más guapo – dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

- ¡Kourin! – sonrió Sora – Siéntate con nosotros – Nuriko sonrió y se sentó donde pudo.

- Es Kourin Takanami ¿sí? – explicó Chichiri – Aunque su nombre auténtico es Nuriko Takanami, un hombre: es un travestí ¿sí?

- Ah... – dijo Rika, cada vez más sorprendida.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – sonrió Nuriko.

- Rika Nonaka – contestó ella – Encantada.

- ¡Yo también! – exclamó Nuriko – Qué bueno, otra chica más para el grupo... ¡Taka! – exclamó - ¿Y Miaka? ¿No iba a venir?

- No – contestó Taka, meneando la cabeza – Se ha zampado con unos amigos de su curso siete pizzas familiares y está un poco... con dolor de tripa.

- Bueno, pero si se las ha comido con sus amigos... – dijo Nuriko, sin comprender.

- Pero el problema es que sus amigos no han comido nada: sólo ella – corrigió Taka. Nuriko soltó una risotada y dijo:

- ¡Qué típico de ella!

- Por cierto, Rika – comenzó Ryo – Antes has dicho que Hotohori no era tu tipo... ¿cómo es entonces? – inquirió, con una sonrisa taimada y guiñando el ojo.

- ¿Y el tuyo? – preguntó Rika, con la misma sonrisa astuta.

- Mi tipo de chica – comenzó, rodeando a Rika con el brazo – es sexy, tiene la piel clara y suave, una bonita figura, los ojos de un violeta precioso... y el cabello pelirrojo con mechas rubias...

- Pues mi tipo de chico es – comenzó Rika, acercando su rostro al de Ryo – alto, de cuerpo atlético, ojos azules... y cabello rubio.

- ... ¿qué? – dijo Ryo. Rika, sonrió alzando las cejas y quitó el brazo de Ryo. Seguidamente añadió, observando a Matt.

- Como tú, por ejemplo.

- Gracias... supongo – contestó Matt, con una ligera sonrisa. Sora irradiaba chispas de furia de sus ojos.

- Eh... – comenzó Ryo, confuso – voy a coger un vaso de bebida... ¿quieres algo, Rika?

- No – contestó ella. Ryo asintió y se fue a coger la bebida.

- Rubio ¬ ¬ – dijo Rika a Matt – Tú no te creas lo que te he dicho ¿eh? Iba a coña – advirtió.

- Ah, bien, bien – asintió Matt. Sora suspiró, aliviada.

- Y tampoco se lo digas a Ryo – añadió Rika. Matt asintió.

- ¡Bueno! Ya estoy aquí de nuevo – dijo Ryo, con un vaso de peché con limón en la mano. Bebió un trago y le ofreció el vaso a Rika.

- ¿Quieres probarlo?

- No – contestó Rika, arrugando la nariz. Ryo, con nerviosismo, retiró el vaso y continuó bebiendo – No me gusta compartir la bebida con quien no es mi tipo – añadió.

- Comprendo – dijo Ryo, asintiendo.

--- 21: 00 P.M. Takuya y Davis van a casa del primero a cenar y dormir ---

- Vaya tardecita – dijo Davis – Esa chica se ha endiñado siete pizzas como si nada ¡y de las grandes!

- Sí, es increíble – corroboró Takuya – Me lo he pasado muy bien esta tarde, con tanta gente: tenemos que repetirlo.

- ¡Sí, sí! – exclamó Davis, sonriente - ¡Además, Miaka y Yui tienen amigos en la universidad, podrían presentárnoslos!

- ¡Buena! – sonrió Takuya - ¡Ah, tengo una idea! ¿Y si nos vamos de viaje a alguna ciudad cercana aprovechando el puente del día del niño?

- Hum... – comenzó Davis, no muy convencido – No sé... enseguida comienzan los primeros parciales y quiero aprobar una por lo menos.

- Vamos a ver, Davis – dijo Takuya, deteniéndose y sujetando a su amigo por los hombros - ¿Realmente crees que vas a estudiar algo ese puente?

- Pues no, la verdad – sonrió Davis. Takuya le devolvió la sonrisa y añadió:

- ¡Ni tú ni nadie! ¡Vámonos de juerga entonces!

- ¡Sí! – exclamó Davis. Comenzaron a saltar por todo. De pronto.

PLOF

Davis se había tropezado con algo.

- ¿Estás bien? – inquirió Takuya.

- Sí... tío, me he tropezado con algo... – se levantó y observó el suelo – Mmm... tiene forma de... ay... ¿cómo se llama esa cosa? Se usa... mmm... para es... estu... ¿cómo era? ¡Ah, sí! – exclamó, dando una palmada - Un libro.

- ¡Guau! – exclamó Takuya, cogiéndolo entre sus manos - ¡Piazo tocho! – añadió, viendo las dimensiones del objeto - ¡No sólo tiene la forma de un libro: es un libro!

- ¡Ostras! ¡También están fuera de clase! OO – exclamó Davis, alucinando (normal: en su vida ha leído nada).

- Creo que esto es lo que lo que los intelectuales llaman "novela". Se titula... – retiró el polvo que había en la tapa – "_EL UNIVERSO DE LOS CUATRO DIOSES"_... ¿lo abrimos, Davis?

- ¡Quita, quita! – exclamó el castaño - ¡A ver si nos van a entrar ganas de leerlo!

- Bueno, bueno... ¡ah! Tengo una idea: se lo daremos a Yui Hongô, le encanta leer.

- Bien – sonrió Davis – Se lo daremos.

--- 303 de la Tamachi T.M. Mansion: hogar de la familia Ichijouji. 23: 57 P.M.

¡¡¡RIIING, RIIIIIING!

Aquél era el móvil de Ken. Éste, que ya estaba medio dormido, se levantó y caminó arrastrando los pies hasta cogerlo. Descolgó:

- ¿Diga? – dijo, medio dormido.

- ¡¡¡KEN, TE NECESITO! – exclamó una voz al otro lado del aparato. De la voz que pegó, Ken terminó por despertarse.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ryo?

- Siento llamarte tan tarde, Ken, es que acabo de llegar.

- Y yo acababa de meterme a la cama... – suspiró Ken.

- ¡Ay! Perdóname... bueno, necesito tu ayuda.

- ¿Ahora?

- No, ahora no... pero quiero que me acompañes a un sitio el lunes o el martes.

- De acuerdo, pero ¿qué es lo que quieres?

- Sólo te preguntaré una cosa... ¿dónde venden tinte para el pelo?

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

_¿Qué os ha parecido esta vez? Espero que al menos no os hayáis dormido XD. La verdad es que este capi me costó más que el anterior porque entraban en escena nuevos personajes y acabé toda . _

_¡**Muchas gracias por las reviews** y por vuestro apoyo ! Espero que sigáis dejándome vuestra opinión ... También os lo agradezco a los que aunque no hayáis dejado review o lo hayáis leído, por supuesto. _

_Ahora, lo prometido**: la explicación sobre** **Fushigi Yûgi!**_

**Argumento (breve) de Fushigi Yûgi: **

**Miaka Yûki** es una chica de 16 años que un buen día, junto a su amiga **Yui Hongô **descubre un libro titulado el universo de los cuatro dioses que las transporta a un extraño mundo ambientado en la China Antigua. A partir de ese momento, Miaka se convertirá en la sacerdotisa del dios Suzaku y deberá reunir a sus siete estrellas para poder convocarlo y hacer sus sueños realidad (además de salvar el mundo). Yui se convertirá en la sacerdotisa del dios rival, Seiryû, lo que convertirá a las dos amigas en rivales.

**Personajes (1ª parte)**:

**Miaka Yûki**: tiene 16 años y es la sacerdotisa de Suzaku. Es castaña, de ojos marrones y suele peinarse con un moño a cada lado de la cabeza. Es glotona, extrovertida, simpática y algo irreflexiva y simple. Se enamora perdidamente de Tamahome, una estrella de Suzaku.

**Taka Sukunami (atención, spoiler del manga)**: es la reencarnación de Tamahome en el mundo de Miaka. Su pelo es de color azul oscuro, así como sus ojos. Su cuerpo es alto y fuerte. Es bastante tacaño, pero tiene muy buen corazón y haría lo que fuera por Miaka.

**Yui Hongô: **es la amiga de Miaka. Se convierte en su rival al entrar en el libro. Su cabello es rubio y corto; y sus ojos son de color azul celeste. Es muy inteligente y madura (vamos, el contrapunto de Miaka XD):

**Tasuki**: es el mejor amigo de Taka aunque muchas veces acaben a castañazo limpio. Es un bombón pelirrojo de ojos marrones, carácter extrovertido y un poco inmaduro (pero sigue siendo muy kawaii!). ¡Ah! Y es una estrella de Suzaku.

**Chichiri: **es una de las estrellas del dios Suzaku. Su cabello es azul y sus ojos son rojos. Es un hombre muy maduro que tiene un trágico pasado a sus espaldas.

**Hotohori: **en Fushigi Yûgi, es el emperador de Hong-nan (el país al que son transportadas Miaka y Yui). Es alto, moreno de pelo largo, ojos marrones... la verdad es que tiene razón en considerarse taaaan guapo . Su carácter es bastante narcisista, pero sabe reflexionar y ponerse serio cuando la ocasión lo requiere. Antiguamente estuvo enamorado de Miaka.

**Nakago: **es el "jefe" de las estrellas de Seiryû. Su cabello es largo, rubio; sus ojos son de un bonito color azul. Es despiadado y cruel y ansia el poder.

**Soi: **es una estrella de Seiryû. Es una chica de carácter fuerte y valiente que no duda en ofrecer su cuerpo a Nakago para que recupere energías cuando es necesario (como lo leéis). Su pelo es de color vino y sus ojos son de un tono rojizo.

_Bueno, de momento lo dejo aquí. En el próximo capítulo seguiré adelante con los demás personajes ._

_**Mata ne! **_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3: El Universo de los cuatro dioses (primera parte)**

A Ken le dio un shock y sus ojos se tornaron dos arrobas confundidas. ¿Qué demonios era lo que había dicho su amigo Ryo?

- ¿Ken? – dijo Ryo - ¡Ken¿estás bien!

- S... sí – asintió Ken - ¿Acabas de decir nosequé de tinte de pelo¿No irás a...

- Sí, me voy a teñir de rubio – contestó Ryo, con decisión.

- ¡Estás loco! – exclamó Ken - ¡Por qué demonios vas a hacerlo?

- Bueno... esta tarde Rika ha dejado claro que no soy su tipo. Y todo ¿por qué? Por este asqueroso pelo color rata... ¡a ella le gustan los rubios, Ken¡Puede que el ser rubio se convierta en mi pasaporte a la felicidad¿Qué digo¡Será mi pasaporte a la felicidad!

- Ah... Ryo, te has vuelto loco ¿te vas a teñir por una tía?

- No jodas que si Yolei dijese que le gustan los pelirrojos tú no te teñirías...

- Umm... hombre... puede que sí... – vaciló Ken – Bueno, vale: lo haría. De todos modos ¿qué pinto yo en este nuevo plan descabellado tuyo?

- Me ayudarás a elegir el tinte que consideres más adecuado. Quiero un tono que se asemeje al del cabello de Matt: Rika ha dicho que le gusta.

- Bien, de acuerdo, te ayudaré.

- Y luego necesito que me ayudes a teñirme.

- ¿Yo¿Por qué yo?

- Una vez te teñiste de moreno ¿no?

- Sí, una vez... pero quedó de pena... ¿y si le decimos que nos ayude a Mimi¡Ella sí que es una experta!

- Y Mimi es...

- ¡Ah! Claro... no la conoces. Es una chica de tercero de secundaria alta, cada semana lleva el pelo de un color distinto. Esta vez creo que toca rojo vivo.

- ¡Guau, qué nivel! – exclamó Ryo – De acuerdo ¿qué día lo hacemos?

- El lunes se lo diré a Mimi y el martes lo hacemos ¿vale?

- ¡Excelente! – exclamó Ryo – Bueno, me voy a dormir.

- Sí, yo también – contestó Ken. Los dos se despidieron y colgaron.

--- Recreo del lunes. En torno a un árbol se encuentran sentados los alumnos de primero que conocemos además de Yolei, J.P. y Soi. Frente al tronco del árbol, de pie, están Davis y Takuya ---

- ¿Por qué demonios nos habéis reunido aquí? – dijo Rika.

- ¡Por que queremos proponeros algo a todos, piñita! – sonrió Davis.

- Tú vuelve a llamarme eso, vuelve a llamármelo – amenazó la pelirroja.

- ¡Bueno, lo que queríamos deciros era... – comenzó Takuya.

- ... que si os gustaría que nos fuésemos de viaje a Yokohama por el puente del día del niño! – exclamó Davis.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó Rika, sonriente –Unos cinco días sin vosotros contaminando la ciudad... estupendo – finalizó.

- No nos referíamos a eso, pequeña piña – dijo Takuya. A Rika se le hincharon varias venas de la frente.

- ¡No, no, no! – exclamó Davis - ¡Nos referíamos a irnos todos juntos!

- ¡Además! - continuó Takuya, sonriente – Invitaremos a que vengan con nosotros a Ryo y sus amigos!

- ¿A Taka también? – inquirió Miaka – Es amigo de ese tal Ryo.

- ¡Claro, chica del agujero negro en el estómago, a Taka también!

- ¡KYAAAAAAAA! – exclamó Miaka, emocionada – Tres días con Taka... tres inolvidables días... juju, podemos hacer de todo... los dos juntos... – murmuraba, con los ojos como estrellitas y babeando.

- Miaka – dijo Yui – Ya vale de pensar en guarrerías...

- (poniendo la voz de Taka) Te quiero, Miaka (vuelve a su voz normal) Yo también, Taka ¬ (nuevamente la voz de Taka) Hagámoslo (Miaka) ¡Sí, sí!

- ¡MIAKAAA! – gritó Yui, atizándole en la cabeza.

- Glglglglglglglgl... miraaaaad... una hamburguesa con patatas giganteeeeeee...

- ¬¬... por Seiryû, lo que hay que oír... – murmuró Yui.

- Bueno ¿qué nos decís?

- La idea parece buena – comenzó Ken – Pero... ¿habéis pensado dónde alojarnos?

- Eh... bueno... – comenzó Davis.

- ¡Claro! – exclamó Takuya – ¡Claro que sí!

- ¬¬ Takuya... – murmuró Davis.

- ! – sonrió Takuya.

- Bueno... en ese caso... por mí de acuerdo – dijo Ken.

- ¡Yo también quiero ir! – exclamó Henry – Takato ¿te animas?

- No... – comenzó Takato – Es que... quiero estudiar esos días.

- Yo también voy a estudiar – anunció Jen.

- ¡Pues yo voy a ir¡Que les den a los estudios! – exclamó Alice - ¡Rika ¿te vienes!

- Depende – contestó ella.

- Hum... – comenzó Alice, acercándose a Rika – claro, depende de si va tu querido Akiyama ¿no? – susurró a su oído.

- ¡Precisamente si él va, yo no voy! – exclamó la pelirroja.

- Sí, venga, no pretendas que me lo trague...

- Yo quiero ir – anunció T.K. – Kari ¿vienes?

- ¡Claro! – sonrió Kari.

- ¡Y yo también voy a ir! – exclamó Yolei - ¡Soi, vente también!

- Lo siento – se disculpó Soi – No puedo... ya sabes... mi trabajo.

- Oh... – dijo apenada Yolei - ¡Bueno, no importa¡Ya vendrás cuando puedas!

- Yo quiero ir – dijo Koji – Me gustaría conocer ese lugar.

- ¡SI VA KOJI YO TAMBIÉN VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYY! – exclamó Izumi.

- Me están entrando ganas de no ir – murmuró Koji.

- ¡Bien! – exclamó Takuya – ¿Alguien más? – inquirió.

- Y Miaka y yo. También avisaremos a Amiboshi y Suboshi – añadió Yui.

- ¡Estupendo! – exclamó Davis – He tomado nota... Ken, Henry, Alice, Rika, T.K., Kari, Yolei, Koji, Izumi, Miaka y Yui... ¿algún error?

- Sí – dijo Rika – Que yo no he dicho que vaya a ir.

- ¡Venga, Rika! – exclamó Alice, abrazándola por atrás - ¡Nos lo vamos a pasar de vicio!

- ...

-

- Grmpf... bueno, vale... – contestó Rika.

- ¡Perfecto! – exclamó Takuya – En ese caso, que alguien avise a Ryo y sus amigos.

- Rika – dijo Yui - ¿Vamos a la universidad esta tarde y se lo decimos? Hoy tienen clase.

- ¿Bromeas, Yui? – dijo Rika – Ryo seguro que vendrá aquí a la salida de clase...

- Bueno... pero si no viene ¿vamos?

- Sí, claro – asintió Rika.

- ¡Bueno! – exclamó Ken - ¡Me voy a hablar con Mimi de una cosa!

--- Universidad de Tokio. Clase de matemáticas común para 1º y 2º de informática ---

- Déjame la calculadora, Ryo ¬ - pidió Tasuki.

- Toma – contestó Ryo.

- Gracias... – contestó, cogiéndola. Inmediatamente después, tomó la hoja en la que estaba trabajando y revisó todo lo que había hecho desde el principio hasta el final. Tras ello, observó el cuadro que había en la parte baja de la hoja, en el que estaban los resultados que tenían que salir en las cuatro partes del problema: ninguno coincidía con lo que le había salido a Tasuki – Tú...

- ¿Sí? – respondió Ryo, escribiendo el resultado de una operación en su papel.

- No sé cómo me las he apañado pero el caso es que no me coincide ni el primer resultado...

- Trae a ver... – contestó Ryo, cogiendo la hoja de Tasuki. Trató de disimular una risa y, plantando la hoja delante de las narices del pelirrojo, señaló – So cenutrio, cuatro por tres son doce, no siete.

- ¡Ahí va O ¬ ô! – exclamó Tasuki, cogiendo la hoja - ¡Gracias, tío! – Ryo sonrió, a modo de respuesta, mientras Tasuki rehacía el problema.

- Bueno – comenzó el profesor – Tenéis que terminar el ejercicio para mañana ¿de acuerdo? Que os cunda – se levantó, mientras todos los alumnos también lo hacían y abandonó la clase.

- ¡Bien¡Ahora a zampar! – exclamó Tasuki - ¿Te vienes, Ryo¿O vas a ir a buscar a tu pelirroja?

- No, no, hoy como con vosotros – contestó él, meneando la cabeza. Salieron de la clase y tomaron el pasillo. De pronto, Tasuki vio una hoja agitarse ante su cara. Ésta tenía una enorme "F" en color rojo en la esquina superior.

- ¡Argh! – chilló, agarrándose al brazo de Ryo - ¡Un suspenso que vuela!

- ¡NO SEAS IMBÉCIL! – exclamó una voz tras la hoja.

- ¡Y habla! – volvió a chillar el pelirrojo, cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

- Hola, Taka – sonrió Ryo. Taka bajó la hoja.

- ¡Ah¡Si eras tú! – exclamó Tasuki, volviendo a abrir los ojos.

- Sí, cacho tonto, era yo...

- ¿Y esa "F"? – inquirió Ryo.

- ¡EL CABRONAZO DE NAKAGO, QUE ME HA SUSPENDIDO UN EXAMEN SOBRE HISTORIA DEL ARTEEEEEEE! – respondió.

- Tranquilízate ¿sí? – dijo Chichiri, por detrás. Venía acompañado de Sora, Nuriko (versión hombre, esta vez), Matt, Tai, el "Hoto" y su espejo y un hombre alto, moreno y fornido, pero de expresión benévola.

- ¡Qué tranquilízate ni qué leches en vinagre! – replicó Taka - ¡Tú no tienes de qué quejarte, sólo sacas "A" o "A+"¡¡¡JURO QUE EL AÑO QUE VIENE ME PASO A ECONOMÍAAAAAAAAA!

- ¿Por qué cogiste historia, entonces? – inquirió Sora – Si lo tuyo es el dinero...

- Porque a mis padres les hacía ilusión... ¡pero me pienso cambiar!

- Bueno, ya vale – dijo Nuriko, viendo que Taka comenzaría a despotricar de nuevo contra Nakago en cualquier momento – Mirad quién ha venido, Taka, Tasu, Ryo – dijo, señalando al hombre moreno.

- Hola – saludó él - ¿Qué tal estáis?

- ¡MITSUKAKEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! – exclamaron Taka y Tasuki, abrazándose al hombre.

- ¡Ah! – exclamó Ryo – Claro... el profesor de Joe que era amigo vuestro... Soy Ryo Akiyama, encantado nn.

- Igualmente - sonrió él.

- Por cierto ¿y Joe? – inquirió Ryo, al darse cuenta de que el chico de cabello azul no estaba.

- ¿A que no lo adivinas ni en mil años? – contestó Tai, con sarcasmo.

- ¡Ah! Claro: se ha ido a su casa a estudiar – sonrió Ryo.

- ¡Premio! - exclamó Tai.

- Estudia demasiado – observó Mitsukake – En vez de eso, debería preocuparse más por descansar algo: luego se queda en blanco en los exámenes... ¿ein? – añadió, al ver una pequeña máquina frente a su boca.

- ¡Grábalo, grábalo! – pidió Tai, agitando su grabadora de bolsillo - ¡Tiene que oírlo!

- Bien U – sonrió Mitsukake. Mientras grababa las palabras de Mitsukake, comenzaron a caminar.

- ¿A la cafetería de siempre? – inquirió Sora, volviéndose. Todos asintieron y prosiguieron su camino.

--- De vuelta al instituto Eriol. Hora de ir a comer. Todos se han ido menos Miaka, Yui y Rika, que se encuentran en la verja ---

- ¡MECAGÜEN LA MIERDAAAAAAAA! – exclamó Rika, agitando sus puños – Precisamente para un día que tiene que venir...

- Venga, no te preocupes – dijo Yui – Los hombres son así de oportunos...

- ¿Dices algo de bocadillo perruno? – dijo Miaka.

- No... – contestó Yui – Rika ¿quieres venir a comer a mi casa y luego vamos a decírselo?

- Bien – asintió ella, con una sonrisa – Gracias.

- Miaka ¿vienes tú también? – sonrió Yui.

- ¡Sí! – exclamó Miaka, mientras la baba comenzaba a formarse en su boca - ¡YO NO ME PIERDO NADA QUE TENGA QUE VER CON LA COMIDAAAA! ¬

--- 2 manzanas a la derecha del instituto Eriol. Mimi se encuentra hablando con Ken (antes no había podido) ---

- O sea, que ese amigo tuyo quiere teñirse el pelo de rubio... – dijo la chica.

- Exacto – asintió Ken - ¿Puedes quedar mañana a la tarde con él y conmigo para comprar el tinte y hacerle el destrozo?

- Mmm... – comenzó ella, colocando un dedo en sus labios – Sí, supongo que sí... ¡aunque puede usar mi tinte rubio!

- ¿En serio? – sonrió Ken. Mimi asintió – Pero... ¿no será sólo para chicas? – añadió. Mimi negó con la cabeza y dijo:

- Es unisex, no te preocupes... además, es rubio Matt, como tú me has dicho que tu amigo quería... ¿cómo se llamaba él?

- Ryo Akiyama.

- ¿Es mono?

- Bueno, se podría decir que tiene bastante éxito... qué digo, mucho éxito.

- Ajá – sonrió Mimi – Bueno, pues mañana lo hacemos...

- Muchas gracias, Mimi – sonrió Ken.

- ¡De nada! – contestó ella - ¡Adiós! – exclamo, yéndose.

- Así que a dos bandas ¿eh, Ken? – dijo una voz tras el chico.

- ¿Ein? – contestó él, girándose - ¡Argh! – exclamó. Detrás de él se encontraba Yolei, con la mirada más espeluznante que había visto nunca.

- Hola.

- Ho... hola... – comenzó el chico, mientras el corazón le iba a cien por hora del susto que le había pegado su amiga – Qué susto me has dado, Yolei...

- Claro... como yo no soy taaaaaaaan mona como la Kitsune esa o Mimi... – contestó la chica, girándose y cruzando los brazos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Es más ¿qué querías decir con lo de "a dos bandas"?

- La primera banda es Mayumi – comenzó Yolei, clavando sus ojos en los de Ken – la segunda, al parecer, Mimi... ¿qué pasa¿Tu nuevo estilo es estar con dos a la vez?

- ¡Qué va! Mayumi es sólo una amiga...

- Una arpía, diría yo...

- ... y con Mimi estaba hablando sobre un amigo.

- ¡Ajá! – exclamó Yolei señalándole con el índice - ¡Queréis los dos liaros con ella!

- ¡Qué dices? – exclamó Ken - ¡Esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, Yolei! Además... ¿qué te importa a ti lo que yo haga o deje de hacer? Sólo somos amigos ¿no?

- ¡SÍ¡Y UNO DE ELLOS UN IMBÉCIL!

- ¿Imbécil?

- ¡Imbécil! – repitió Yolei, atizando un tortazo a Ken.

- Au... #-- ¿por qué me pegas?

- Lo siento, se me fue la olla...

- Oye, Yolei...

- ¿Qué?

- Todo esto sobre Mimi... y sobre Mayumi... ¿no estarás celosa?

- ¿CELOSA, YOOOOOOO! – contestó Yolei, indignada, dejando a Ken medio sordo.

- "Adiós, queridos tímpanos TT" Bueno, entonces no te entiendo.

- ¿NO VES QUE ESTOY CELOSA, CACHO IDIOTA!

- ¿Pero no acabas de decir que no lo estás? – dijo Ken, confuso – Entonces ¿estás celosa de verdad?

- ¿YOOOOOOO!

- Hum... esto se pone raro.

- ¡Pues claro que lo estoy¡O no¡No, no lo estoy¡Imbécil!

- ¿Imbécil?

- ¡Imbécil!

(otro tortazo)

- Bueno... al menos ahora se ha nivelado... #--#...

- ¡IARGGGGGGGGGGGGH¡¡¡ME VUELVO LOCAAAAAAAAAAA! – gritaba Yolei. Ken la agarró de los hombros y la paró.

- ¿Qué demonios te ocurre entonces?

- No es nada – contestó Yolei, ya tranquila.

- De todos modos, deja que te diga que yo no voy detrás de Mayumi y que con Mimi sólo estaba hablando de Ryo. Y, sobre ti... – añadió, enrojeciendo.

- ¿Sobre mí, qué... – contestó Yolei, intrigada.

- Pues que tú me...

POM

- (Ken) glglglglglglglglglgl...

- ¡AHÍ VA, DIOS! – exclamó una voz: era Davis, que venía acompañado por T.K. y Kari - ¡SE M'A ESCAPAU EL BALÓN! – corrió hacia Ken - ¿Tas bien, tío?

- sí... – contestó él, mientras Davis le ayudaba a levantarse.

- ¡Qué demonios te creías que estabas haciendo, cacho cafre? – dijo Yolei, enfadada – ¡Pobre Ken, no va a ganar para tiritas y mercromina a este paso! – añadió, abrazando al chico.

- "¿Y ahora me abraza?" – se dijo Ken, extrañado.

- Ken¿estás bien? – inquirió Kari, preocupada.

- Davis es un bestia... – comentó T.K.

- ¡Vete a la mierda, rubio! – replicó Davis, con una miradilla de las suyas.

- Estoy bien, estoy bien – contestó Ken.

- ¡Te acompañaremos a la estación de Tamachi, Kenny! – exclamó Davis.

- ¡Ese nombre sólo se lo llamo yo! – exclamó Yolei - ¡Y, además de eso, no pienses que me he olvidado de lo otro!

- ¿Qué otro? – inquirió Davis, confuso.

- ¡DE QUE TE ZAMPASTE MÁS BOLLOS QUE YOOOOOOOOO! – chilló Yolei, histérica. Nuevamente, comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos.

- Kari¿tienes la morfina a mano? – inquirió T.K.

- ¡Sí! – exclamó Kari, sacando una pequeña jeringuilla desechable - ¡Yolei, una tarta volando! – exclamó.

- ¡Dónde? – dijo ella, parándose en seco. Aprovechando el descuido, Kari le pinchó a Yolei en el brazo con el mencionado objeto.

- Ahahahahahaaaa ¬ - dijo la chica de pelo morado – morfina...

- Primero acompañaremos a Yolei – dijo Kari. Todos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar, con una Yolei un tanto traspuesta que decía "Os traigo amor...". Ken la observaba preocupado...

--- Universidad de Tokio. Cafetería. Las clases de la tarde han terminado. Los de siempre, sin el de siempre, están tomando algo con Miaka, Yui y Rika ---

- De modo que vamos a irnos de puente a Yokohama ¿eh? – dijo Ryo – Rika ¿tú vas?

- ¿Depende de ello tu decisión, o qué? – replicó ella – Mientras seas castaño, no te tomes esas confianzas – añadió. Ryo se mordió el labio.

- Bueno... estando tú me lo pasaría mejor... bah, da igual, iré de todos modos.

- Enhorabuena – respondió Rika, con sarcasmo.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – murmuró Yui, extrañada: aún no había visto a Rika tan sumamente borde. Rika sólo sonrió mordazmente.

- ¡Taka¿tú fienef! – dijo Miaka, sonriente, con una ristra de chorizos saliendo de su boca.

- ¡Claro, por supuesto que voy! – sonrió él.

- Miaka, joder, que das asco, trágatela ya... – pidió Tasuki.

- Fueno... – respondió ella. En el último momento...

- ¡Ñam! – era Tai, que había enganchado con sus dientes el extremo que sobresalía de la boca de Miaka. Sin embargo, ella no lo había soltado. Sora y Matt observaban a su amigo con vergüenza.

- ¡FEVUÉLVEMELO! – gritó Miaka.

- ¡EL FUEN FIFFIANO FOMFADTE (Traducción¡El buen cristiano comparte!)!

- ¡FO NO FOY FIFFIANAAAAAAA!

- Grrr...

- ¡GRR!

- Venga, media para cada uno ¿sí? – dijo Chichiri, partiendo la ristra por la mitad y poniendo fin a la pelea.

- Mmm...

- Mmm...

- Chichiri ¿tú te vienes? – inquirió Nuriko.

- ¡Claro! Tengo ganas de ver Yokohama ¿sí? – sonrió - ¿Hay alguien que no vaya a ir? – todos negaron con la cabeza - ¡Estupendo ¿sí!

- ¡En Yokohama vive un pariente mío! – exclamó Hotohori - ¡El gran (pero yo le supero) Matsuko Mizuki¡Hohohohohohohoooo!

- A nadie le importa... – murmuró Rika, revolviendo con una cuchara su té.

- Por cierto ¿y Joe? – inquirió Sora – Habrá que decírselo ¿no?

- ¿Para qué? – contestó Tai – Ése se quedará estudiando...

- Nunca pensé que llegaría a decir esto, pero – comenzó Matt – Tai tiene razón.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

- Esto se pone raro ¿sí? – comentó Chichiri.

--- Martes por la tarde. Casa de Mimi. Ella, Ken y Ryo junto a Nakuru Akizuki, Tôya y Yukito se dirigen al piso de arriba ---

- ¿Adónde estamos yendo? – inquirió Ryo, confuso - ¿No deberíamos haber ido primero al supermercado a comprar el tinte?

- Proyecto de chico rubio – comenzó Mimi, con una sonrisilla – En esta casa – abrió las puertas de su cuarto – hay todo lo que podemos necesitar.

- ¡Pedazo de cuarto! – exclamaron Tôya y Ryo. Mimi sonrió y todos entraron. Nakuru corrió directamente a sentarse en el tocador.

- ¡Yo quiero uno como éste! – exclamó.

- Akiyama, ven – dijo Mimi. El castaño, temeroso, se acercó a ella. Ken también se dirigió hacia Mimi. La chica abrió un enorme armario – Tintes para el cabello. Desde el blanco albino hasta el moreno azabache pasando por el verde aceituna o el rojo camarón – señaló una fila – Éstos son los tonos de rubio: rubio platino, rubio cobrizo, rubio claro, rubio oscuro...

- ¿Y rubio Matt?

- ¡Claro! – exclamó Mimi, extrayendo una caja. En ella ponía "Rubio Yamato Ishida". Ryo hizo una mueca de incredulidad y Ken se quedó blanco.

- Mimi... – comenzó a preguntar - ¿De dónde demonios has sacado un tinte rubio de la clase "Yamato Ishida"¿Cómo puede ser posible que vendan eso en un supermercado?

- No es de supermercado, chico azul arándano – sonrió Mimi – Se podría decir que es de... cosecha propia – explicó, pronunciando aún más su sonrisa – Bueno, Ryo – dijo Mimi, agitando la caja ante los ojos del cada vez más asombrado castaño - ¿Estás dispuesto a traspasar la última frontera?

-... todo sea por Rika – dijo Ryo, tragando saliva.

- Muy bien – sonrió ella. Pulsó un botón que había en la pared. Se escuchó un ruido y una silla de peluquería surgió del suelo. Mimi indicó al chico que se sentase. Ryo lo hizo y apoyó la cabeza donde le indicó la chica.

- Oye, Mimi – dijo Ryo – Esto ¿se puede quitar?

- ¡Oh! Claro que sí, Akiyamita – sonrió Mimi – De todos modos, una vez que pruebes la fruta del color de pelo de Matt, no querrás volver a ser castaño... palabra de gal.

- ¿Eres una gal? – inquirió Ken, sorprendido.

- ¡Claro que sí! – sonrió Mimi, haciendo el signo de la victoria – Comencemos con el destrozo...

--- Miércoles. Instituto Eriol. Clase de 1º S.A. B. Última hora de la mañana: historia ---

- Bien, bien – dijo Yui, satisfecha – Esto va viento en popa. Kenta: bonita portada – observó.

- Es decente, y todo – sonrió Rika.

- Eh, Rika – comenzó Yui - ¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir haciendo creer a Ryo que te gustan los rubios?

- Hasta que llegue el momento – contestó ella.

- ¿Y cuándo va a llegar ese momento? – añadió la rubia.

- ¡Que le has dicho a Ryo quéeeeee? – exclamó Alice - ¡Tía, qué perra!

- No sé cuándo llegará el momento... cuando me apetezca – contestó Rika.

- ¡Igual le hago lo mismo a Henry! – exclamó Alice – Así podré averiguar si yo le...

- Tú no tienes nada que averiguar, Alice – contestó Rika – Es más ¿por qué no le pides salir ya, joé?

- ¿Yooooo¡Há¡Eso es cosa de hombres! – contestó Alice – Además, tampoco estoy tan segura de que yo le guste.

- Bueno, es posible que no, ahora que lo pienso... – comenzó Rika – Después de todo, antes de que tú llegases era yo quien le gustaba a Henry. Él dice que ya no, pero...

- ¡So capulla! –exclamó Alice - ¿No estarás pensando en robármelo!

- Mmm... tal vez... – bromeó Rika. Al ver la mirada asesina de Alice, añadió – Que no, so tonta. Henry es sólo un muy buen amigo.

- Venga, basta ya – dijo Yui – Tenemos que seguir con el dichoso trabajo...

- ¡A la porra el trabajo! – exclamó Kari - ¡Vamos a hablar del viaje!

- ¿Ein? – dijo Rika - ¿Y qué le ha dado ahora a la serenidad personificada?

- ¡Es que estoy muuuy emocionada! – sonrió Kari – Subo ¿tú vienes? – preguntó a Suboshi.

- Sí, sí que voy – contestó el rubio.

- ¿Y Ami? – añadió Kari.

- ¿Ami?

- Amiboshi – aclaró Yui, mientras avanzaba ella misma el trabajo.

- ¡Ah! – exclamó Suboshi – Sí, él también va.

- Me pregunto dónde habrán conseguido ese par de descerebrados (también conocidos como Davis y Takuya) habitaciones para todos – comentó Rika.

- Bah, ya se las habrán apañado – dijo Kenta.

- Esto a ti no te incumbe, Kenta: no vas ¿no? – dijo Rika, en tono cortante.

- No, no voy... tengo que estudiar.

- ¡Pobrecito! – sonrió Alice.

- Por cierto – comenzó Kari – Qué callada está Miaka ¿no? – todos miraron a Kari y luego a Miaka.

- Claro – comenzó Yui – Como que se ha quedado frita.

- (Miaka) ¬... ZzZzZzZzZz...

- Qué mujer – suspiró Rika.

--- Clase de 1º S.B. A ---

- Bueno – comenzó a decir el profesor – El timbre va a sonar ya, así que... espero que os lo paséis bien estos días. Sin embargo, recordad que tenéis que estudiar...

- Estudiaaaar... - murmuró Chiriko.

- ... si queréis sacar buenas notas en los primeros parciales. Son más importantes de lo que muchos de vosotros pensáis. No obstante, muchos de vosotros, en especial los que en la prueba de ingreso hayáis sacado de noventa puntos en adelante, no tendréis que estudiar demasiado – observó al chico castaño de coleta de reojo – pero no bajéis la guardia – finalizó. El timbre que anunciaba el fin de la jornada escolar para todo el instituto sonó. Los alumnos se levantaron y, en medio de la algarabía, se dirigieron a los percheros y casilleros a recoger sus cosas.

- ¡Un día de estos – comenzó Sakura – tenemos que ir al parque de atracciones de Odaiba, chicos!

- Es una buena idea – sonrió Eriol - ¿qué os parece a vosotras? – inquirió a Ai y Shiuchon.

- Estupendo – comenzó la última.

- Mientras quede tiempo para estudiar algo, por mí bien – contestó Ai - ¿Y tú, Chiriko, qué nos dices?

- Bueno – comenzó el chico – si no os importa que me lleve algún libro... Por el mero placer de estudiar, no es que me preocupen mis calificaciones.

- Chiriko – dijo Sakura - ¿tú qué harías si no existiese el colegio?

- Fundaría uno – sonrió él, tranquilamente – Hay que entrenar las neuronas desde jóvenes, chicos. Si no, cuando lleguemos a viejos, no recordaremos prácticamente nada. ¡El secreto está en entrenar la inteligencia!

- Aaah... – dijeron todos. Eriol sonrió comprensivamente y añadió:

- Al igual que todos nosotros tenemos una pasión, la de nuestro amigo Chiriko es estudiar. No obstante, chico – añadió, dirigiéndose a su amigo – las neuronas también tienen que descansar de vez en cuando ¿no crees?

- Sí, la verdad – sonrió – Creo que desconectaré por un día para estar con vosotros en el parque de atracciones a fondo.

- Eso está muy bien.

- ¡BIEEEN¡¡¡YA SOMOS CINCOOOOOO! – chilló Sakura, eufórica - ¡Chicas! – exclamó, agarrando de la mano a Ai y Shiuchon - ¡Hay que proponérselo a Iori, B.D. (siglas de "balón deshinchado"), Mako, Tomoyo y... (suspiro)... Xiao Lang... – soltó de la mano a las chicas y comenzó a caminar murmurando palabras inteligibles.

- Me gustaría saber por qué esta mujer siempre suspira antes de decir el nombre de Xiao Lang – dijo Shiuchon.

--- Patio del mismo instituto. Rika sale al exterior junto a Alice, Jen y Yui. Hay una sombra tras uno de los árboles que hay junto a la verja del edificio ---

- Genial: cinco días de vagancia – sonrió Rika – Lástima que te pierdas nuestro viaje, Jen.

- Bueno, al menos también se queda Takato.

- Mmm... – asintió Rika – Sí, es cierto: después de todo, tú y él siempre habéis sido buenos amigos.

- Sí, sí, amigos... – sonrió Alice. Jen enrojeció. Segundos después, la sombra del árbol había desaparecido. Alice abrió mucho los ojos y gritó - ¡DIOS MÍO!

- ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo Rika, confusa, mientras Alice señalaba detrás de ella. Antes de que la pelirroja pudiera girarse, notó cómo unos brazos la rodearon por detrás y cómo un aliento fresco se acercaba a su cuello.

- Hola, mi reina... – saludó una voz varonil.

- Ay, ya está aquí el pesao castaño éste... – dijo Rika, girando su cara hacia el chico – OO – a Rika le dio un shock al ver a Ryo.

- ¿Qué¿Te gusta? – sonrió él.

- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE HAS HECHO! –gritó ella, histérica.

- Bueno – comenzó Ryo – Dijiste que te gustaban los rubios. Aquí me tienes: el mismo tono del cabello de Matt – sonrió, acariciando su pelo – Ahora ya me dejarás algún que otro privilegio ¿no?

- ¡RYO! – exclamó Henry, desde la puerta, junto a Takato - ¡Qué te has hecho?

- Me he teñido – sonrió Ryo. Se acercó a Rika – Bueno, qué ¿no vas a decir nada? – inquirió, acariciando el rostro de la chica.

- Imbécil... – murmuró Rika, meneando la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo? – dijo Ryo, sin comprender.

- ¿Te has hecho "eso" sólo porque yo dije que me gustaban los rubios?

- Claro que sí – sonrió Ryo.

- Te quedaría bien el pelo blanco, Henry... – sonrió Alice, aproximándose al chico – Jejejejejeeee...

- ¿Tú crees? – contestó Henry. Alice asintió. Rika continuó diciendo:

- Si ni siquiera era verdad, Ryo. A mí el color de pelo que más me gusta en un chico es el castaño, precisamente. O el moreno.

- Ah... ¿sí? – dijo Ryo, sintiéndose estúpido. Se pasó una mano por la cabeza y dijo – Entonces... ¿no te gusta?

- Bueno – dijo Rika, alejando con la mano un poco a Ryo y yéndose con él – Te ves... raro. Pero lo que importa es el detalle – sonrió – Lo que has llegado a hacer por... por mí – se alejó un poco más junto a Ryo, mientras Alice trataba de convencer a Henry de que se tiñese de blanco – Pídeme lo que quieras, lo mereces – dijo, cogiendo la mano de Ryo.

- Lo que... ¿quiera¿Cualquier cosa?

- Sí.

- Bueno... pues... quiero que estés durante estas vacaciones todo el tiempo conmigo.

- Está bien – asintió Rika – Pero... hazme un favor, quítate eso. ¿Sabes qué? En realidad, odio el pelo rubio. Al menos en los chicos.

- Joder... pues he metido la pata hasta el fondo.

- ¡Qué va! – rió Rika – Por cierto... ¿por qué no me has pedido que fuese tu novia?

- Porque – comenzó Ryo – sería coaccionarte demasiado.

- Comprendo... – sonrió. Tiró de la manga a Ryo y volvieron con los demás.

- ¡RYOOOO! – sonrió Kazu - ¡ESTÁS ESTUPENDO, REY!

- Gracias... pero me lo voy a quitar enseguida.

- Jooo... – se quejó Kazu.

- Tíñete de blanco – dijo Alice.

- No sé...

- ¡Tíñete de blanco! – volvió a pedir.

- Me da cosa hacerlo...

- ¡TÍÑETE DE BLANCO ! – exclamó Alice. Al ver que Henry titubeaba, añadió - ¡Y TE DARÉ UN BESO!

- ¿Qué O/O? – dijo Henry, rojo – Bueno, vale... – contestó.

- ¡Kyaaaaah, muy bien, Wongy! – exclamó Alice, abrazándose a él. Henry sonrió levemente.

--- Jueves. Estación de tren de Tokio. En el interior del tren con destino a Yokohama, se encuentran ya todos en un departamento para ellos solos. Como había prometido Rika, está sentada con Ryo, en unos asientos con mesa. Aunque en frente suya están la rubia Alice y el peliblanco Henry ---

- ¡Qué mono estás! – sonrió Alice.

- No te queda mal – observó Rika – Aunque no para mi gusto – añadió.

- Bueno, no es para toda la vida...

- Ah ¿no? –sonrió Alice, de forma sádica.

- Pues yo estoy bien a gusto con mi pelo castaño – sonrió Ryo.

En otra mesa se encontraban Yui y Miaka con Amiboshi, Suboshi, Davis y Takuya.

- ¡Toma, Yui! – sonrió Takuya, entregando un paquete a Yui.

- ¿Para mí? – contestó ella, sorprendida - ¡Vaya! Un libro – sonrió.

- ¿Ves? Te dije que se llamaba libro, no frisbee – dijo Takuya a Davis.

- "El Universo de los Cuatro Dioses" – leyó Yui en la tapa – Me resulta... familiar – abrió el libro – Éste es un libro cuya historia se hace realidad. Como ya estamos hasta los huevos de recibir a sacerdotisas y tener que cumplir sus deseos (una de las últimas nos dejó sin nada en la despensa)...

- ¡Achís! – estornudó Miaka.

-... viviréis esta historia pero sin deseos ni gaitas de esas. Volveréis a vuestro mundo cuando la última hoja sea pasada. Ahora os voy a comer – leyó Yui - ¿Comer? – repitió. De pronto, el libro se volvió cuatro veces más grande y unos enormes colmillos surgieron de sus tapas. Saltó de la mesa, ante las miradas aterrorizadas de todos los que estaban allí y abrió sus enormes fauces.

- ¡Qué mierdas es eso? – dijo Davis.

- ¡Ya sabía yo que la lectura era peligrosa! - corroboró Takuya. Inmediatamente después, entre la confusión, todos fueron tragados por el libro. Seguían vivos, sí... simplemente, habían comenzado un viaje en otro mundo. Todos abrieron los ojos.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – dijo Ryo, apretando fuertemente la mano de Rika.

- Definitivamente, esto me suena – dijo Yui. La nube de polvo que se cernía sobre ellos se despejó. Un enorme palacio imperial se alzaba ante sus ojos. En el cartel ponía: Palacio del Emperador Mizuki. Todos se observaron entre sí. Hotohori saltó de emoción. ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido?

Continuará...

**Gracias por las reviews a Reiki-Tantei, Chikage-SP, Renamon, Annell Ivanov, Kisa Tsutaka, Atori-chan, Saturno, Nemarie, Kari y tk 93, Lady Scorpio, y Dark Angel Love!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V reviews!**


End file.
